The Redemption
by Dark Horse
Summary: A new legend for a new time. The origins of the sorceress are revealed, along with a power greater than any ever known. The Sorceress Knight, battles his archenemy one last time, only on can win.
1. Lion

I Don't own FF8 or anything, don't make money off this either!  
Here's my newest work. It's Entitled Redemption. I think it'll speak for itself!  
  
Redemption Chapter I: Lion   
Squall Leonhart stood in the middle of a small, square ring, surrounded by monsters. Renzokuken flashed, the imposing blade glinting in the sun.. In Squalls eyes was the look of stone. Nothing could break him. One Particularly large and aggressive T-Rexaur attacked him first. Squall stepped to the side, dodging easily the attack. The beast followed him lunging at the lionhearted competitor. Squall reacted quickly, but almost not quickly enough, to get out of the way of the attack. He looked around. The crowd cheered him on as he toyed with the monster. He looked to his right , another T- Rexaur had circled him, and was about to come in for the attack. "Ha ha!" he thought, "This ought to be nice. A new record, 4 T-Rexaurs on one man. I must be a fool to be doing this. But what does it matter. Without Rinoa, I just don't care."  
  
He was lost in thought, and yet so completely intent on the situation at hand. The Monster on the left had flanked him. And the three were closing him in, or so they thought. The particularly large one in the center attacked again, Squall leapt up, as the large beasts jaws fell underneath him. He landed on the beast's neck with all his force before jumping onto it's back and plunging his blade deep into it. The crowd roared as the best screamed in rage and pain. It fell to the ground, still alive, and still screaming in pain! Squall jumped off the paralyzed best, and towards the other side of The small arena. He turned towards the injured Rex, and cast a fire spell on it. The creature screamed out in pain as the last bit of life left in it was snuffed out by the fire, that even in death burnt the monster to the core. The crowd Roared it's approval.   
  
Squall was the center of attention here at the Galbadia Coliseum. The Peace brought about by the winning of the Sorceress' War left Squall who new only one way of life, fighting, looking for a way of supporting himself. He needed to see action, to face death, and to win. Or maybe he was merely looking for a way to forget. A way to forget the last two years, the years since he lost Rinoa. He needed to get away, to forget it all. He was responsible for the accident that caused her death, or at least so it seemed. That is why against the urging of his friends at garden, he left on his own one day, and headed out, to make a life on his own. He found himself here. Here he exercised his rage in combat. Here he was famous. Some came just to watch the mighty Lionhearted fight. Others Came to bet on his contests, and it was the same today, but today the stakes were higher than ever. He went for a new record. 4 T-Rexaurs in the small 20 by 20 ring versus one man. This all at his own request. There were many great fighters here at the Coliseum, but they all agreed on one thing. Three T-Rexaurs in the small ring was almost suicidal, but the battle waged on.  
  
The dead T-Rexaur was still ablaze lying almost directly in the center of the ring. Squall looked around and saw that two of them had flanked him again, and were charging him. He just stood there watching the third, while the other two charged him. At the last second he dove and rolled out of the way. He came up casting A thundaga at the lone Monster on the opposite side of the dead Rex. Behind him the two T-Rexaurs collided. The larger one enraged at the interference of the smaller, younger one. Began attacking the small one. And they began a full fledged battle. The crowd was now cheering at the top of it's lungs. Squall continued to attack the monster in front of him. He raised his blade high, and slashed the angry rex, striking a large wound through its leg. The blood oozed out of the wound and began running to the ground. The monster. Screamed in rage at the attack, and immediately retaliated, this time Squall wasn't quick enough. The T-Rex's front claw caught Squall right in the face knocking him into the sandy ground.  
As the crowd cheered at the action, a shadowy figure looked on. He was wearing a gray trench coat. He looked on with surprising interest at the battle. There was an attendant taking mid battle bets. The stranger heard everyone placing their bets on the monsters. Closer and closer the attendants came until they reached the tall young onlooker. "How 'bout you mister, you wanna bet?"  
  
The stranger looked around. He saw Squall get up and look around. He saw the fire in his eyes. A fire that he'd seen many times before. A determination to win he'd become well aquatinted with. Yes he knew these things, because he'd fought him many times. He looked back to the man who was still asking him to bet. "Sure," the stranger said. "My moneys all on the Lion."  
  
"You've got to be mad to go for the anyone, even the Lionhearted under these odds." The attendant mocked him.   
  
The stranger then grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him off the ground. "I said all of my money, on the Lionheart. now what part of that didn't you understand?" He said in an irritated voice, placing the attendant back on his feet.  
"Nothing." the attendant said, and with that, he took the strangers name and money, and went on.  
  
Squall struggled to his feet and wiped the blood and sweat off his face. In an angry rage, he rolled in close to the monster, just missing his flying claws. and came out with his blade straight in front of him it stuck into the Rex, right in the chest, piercing it into the heart. Squall held it in there for a moment watching the blood run down it's chest, and listening to it's piercing shriek, before withdrawing the weapon. The monster immediately fell over, in a pool of it's own blood. Blood now oozed from it's mouth. Squall looked behind him, and saw that the larger t rexuar was about to finish off the smaller on, but he felt that he still had a little time. He walked around the Dying Monster, and stood in front of it's head. He raised Renzokuken high over his shoulder. He looked into the crowd. They were chanting lion lion lion lion. Then he looked at the helpless dying beast, and his eyes glazed over as he brought his blade down with all it's force. Severing the T-Rexaurs head from it's body. Blood flew from his blade as he brought it up and wheeled to face the one monster left standing.  
  
The strange trench coat clad figure. Stood in the crowd. They were all on their feet cheering, screaming. They were thirsty for more blood, more death. He heard their chanting, but he was silent. "He's changed, but then so have I. I wouldn't have expected to track him down here, but there he is. He seems so angry, I've never seen him like this before. Maybe it's too late. Maybe no one is left who can help us. With these thoughts, he continued to look on.   
  
Squall had practically won the battle now, but he was getting tired. He decided that it was time to end this thing quick. There was one still healthy monster, and one beaten down monster still to deal with. Squall chose to go for the easy kill first, And so he jumped away from his attacker and targeted all of his power into a massive Blizagga which froze the hurt Rexaur solid, then he jumped up high, and brought his blade down hard on the back of the frozen beast shattering it into a million pieces. The crowd roared excited with what they saw. Squall staggered a bit, the battle was getting to him,. and he was tired, but the rule was, no healing spell, and he was going to abide by that rule.   
  
He wheeled to confront the final monster. His bloody blade firmly in his grip. The beast attacked, but squall was too quick. He slashed the monster in the nose. It shrieked, and attacked again, but again Squall was too fast, he dodged and attacked again, this time putting out the monsters left eye. The monster reeled from the sting, as the blood flowed out of the now empty socket. The crowd anticipated the end, and indeed it was near. Their voices were loud, and they wanted to se death. Squall toyed with the monster moving in a circle in the direction of the lost eye. the monster had trouble following. When he got far enough ahead, he waited for the Rexaur to come around. When it did, he cast stop on it, and it froze in place. Then he gripped Renzokuken with all his might. He rushed the beast, and at the last minute spun, and slashed. The blade glinted in the sun creating a brilliant arc of light as it came around. It then connected with the dino skewering it in two. The pieces falling in front of him.   
  
The crowed looked on in wonder. Yelling at the top of their lungs. They had just witnessed history. One man had defeated four T-Rexaurs in the small ring. They were amazed. Still one onlooker was not surprised at the feat. "Well one thing's for sure", the stranger thought, "he's still got his great stuff. But he seems to be very angry. Not that I blame him after all he's been through, but then people said I have an anger problem! Well he's the reason I'm here, I've spent the last three month looking for him, let's go see what I've found." And with that the stranger began pushing his way through he crowd towards the ring.  
  
Squall fell to his knees exhausted from the long battle. The four dead Rexaurs lay around him. Blood from the cut on his forehead ran down his face. The sweat beads burnt his eyes. He took the moment to get his breath, and then stood to his feet, and bowed to the crowd. He slowly turned in a circle letting the crowd take him in. He loved the battle. It was the only thing that kept him alive anymore.  
  
The stranger moved closer, and closer. Soon he stood right behind the ring. He observed that Squalls hair had grown out and he had grown quite a bit more muscular as well. He also noted the twinge of pride that he seemed to sense coming off from Squall's demeanor. "Well, I guess it's time to get his attention the shadowy figure thought."  
Squall heard them chanting his name, the name he'd come to know. "Lion Lion Lion Lion." He reveled in it, and took it all in. Some how he felt that these peoples love was what he needed. That these peoples honor would help him forgive himself. And help lead him towards what he wanted most......Redemption.   
  
He listened intently, trying to hear every voice that called his name. Then it happened, he heard a voice that came in clear above all others. It was a familiar voice, but he couldn't put a face to it right away. One thing was clear, it was a face from his past, because the name that he was being called wasn't Lion, It was Squall. He began searching the stands to find it, slowly turning looking hard, and then he heard it, it was coming from over his shoulder. He turned slowly, to find himself face to face with Seifer Almasy.   
  
  
Author's Comments  
This is a story set five years after the game, and two years after Rinoa dies in a tragic accident covered in another series prequil that I may continue. Anyway, I hope you liked it. If you want it to become a series, be sure to review it and tell me so!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Noteworthy

  
  
Squall stood next to the gate of the ring. He looked as though he'd seen a ghost! Seifer Almasy was the last thing he would have expected to see on this sunny day. Yet there he was standing no more than ten feet away, Seifer. He was too shocked to really say anything, so he just stood there, and let Seifer do the rest.  
  
Seifer noticed that Squall was still visibly shaken from the battle, and that he had a sort of distance to him. He tried to act casual as he approached, but he didn't seem to be succeeding. He walked slowly up to Squall, and extended his hand. "It's been a while man." He said for lack of anything better to say. Honestly many people had assumed that Squall was dead, but although, he didn't believe that, he hadn't anticipated finding his boyhood rival here of all places. But this is where his journey led him, straight to the Galbadia Coliseum to this strikingly gruesome spectacle event.  
  
Squall still stood silently, but he seemed to have come to grips with the fact that Seifer was really there, and that he meant no harm. "Yes Seifer, it's been a long time." he finally managed to say. "You come to fight in the battles this evening?" he then asked with a laugh.  
  
"No," Seifer began with a straight face. "I came to watch the afternoon matches which just concluded, and to take you back to garden with me." He said rather mater of factly, as though he fully expected Squalls full agreement and cooperation.   
  
"Sorry man, I don't have time for reunions, I've got a job to do, I'm fighting again tonight." Squall told him.  
  
"Sorry," said Seifer, "I can't let you do that. Director Trepe has sent me to get you, and I won't return until my mission is complete."  
  
"Director Trepe," Squall thought, "since when did Seifer take orders from anyone, let alone Quistice!" He couldn't figure that one out, he really didn't even try hard. He'd been out for to long and so for all he knew Raijin could be head master.   
  
"Sorry man, but you know that when I left, I said I wasn't coming back, and I said my good-byes, that's it. No more garden, I'm perfectly happy as where I am." He was lying about the happiness part, but he figured it didn't matter because he wasn't happy anywhere now that Rinoa was gone, and he just wanted to be left alone.  
  
Seifer could see that he wasn't getting anywhere fast, so he decided to try a new strategy.  
"Fair enough he said, but I've come a long way to find your ass, and I'll be damned if I'm going to have a five minute conversation with you, turn around and go home, so here's my proposal." Seifer began. "You look tired, so you probably need some rest and a shower. You go back to wherever you stay, and get showered, and changed, and rest up a bit, and meet me in the lounge at the Galbadia Hotel. I'll be waiting there. We can catch up on old times, and fill each other in on what's going on. Besides, I've got a room there. If I'm not in the lounge, I'm in room 261. ok?" He finished.  
  
Squall didn't really want to, but he figured what the hell, he might as well. "Ok fine, I'll be there, but I don't know how long I'll be. I promise I'll be there." Seifer nodded, and without further talk, both men went their ways.  
**********  
It was later on that evening. Seifer was sitting at a booth in the lounge of the Galbadia Hotel. Some terrible act was playing, and he wanted to just tell him to shut the hell up. But then again that was Seifers way. he'd toned down a bit in 5 years, but he still had the temper of tempers. And tonight he was especially agitated. It was getting late, and Squall still wasn't there. "He's not coming." He thought to himself. "The one time I feel it's in my best interest to trust someone, and they lie to me. now I'm going to have to chase his ass down again." His anger began to overtake him and he began slamming his fist onto the table. "Damn, Damn, Damn." he yelled. Then he noticed the people in the booth in front of him looking back at him. "The Hell are you looking at?" He said angrily, and they quickly looked away.  
  
It was now very late, and Seifer was about to give up and leave. He just couldn't take it any more. The bad act on stage, the people staring, the fact his mission wasn't over. Just when he was about to stand up and go, Squall Leonhart walked through the door, and over to the booth. "Well it's about time!" Seifer growled at him.  
  
"I'm sorry ok, I fell asleep, and woke up late." Squall said. "I was worried that you would have already left." I'm glad I made it.  
  
"No harm done, I don't guess any way." Seifer said, his temper subsiding. "So lets get down to business." With that, they each got a few drinks, and spoke in generalities about the past. The things that had brought them to this place. Seifer found Squalls story to be very interesting to say the least, but Squall found Seifers to be even better.  
  
"No way!" Squall said, "You and Quistis?" Get out of here. "And she's the director of operations at Balamb? Man it's been a while. Look Seifer, I know you've come a ways, and spent a lot of time looking for me, but I've changed. I'm not the person who I used to be! I won't be able to help you all out anyway. I'm too washed up to be a SeeD any more. I'm sorry."Squall tried his hardest to just come up with a decent excuse to get out of the situation. That was the best that he could do at the time, and his act didn't convince Seifer a bit.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." Seifer said. "I saw you fight out there today, you're better than ever. I mean, you're still well capable of being at the Garden. Quistice however seemed to have foreseen this response. She gave me this envelope, and said, "if he gives you any resistance show him this."   
  
Seifer pulled the Envelope out of his trench, and slid it across the table to Squall. "Look man, I've been told to bring you back no matter what, so I hope whatever is in that envelope changes your mind, cause if it doesn't I'm going to have to resort to kicking your ass! And I'd hate to have to kick your ass in front of your fan club." He said, motioning to the group of teenagers clad in "Lion" t- shirts who had followed Squall into the room, and now sat staring at him.  
  
Squall had half a mind to challenge Seifer to back up his Ass kicking threat, but thought the better of it. And figured "Hey, that's just good old Seifer, Besides he never had liked Seifer, and wasn't about to start. Why make things worse? So he simply proceeded to open the envelope. He pulled out the contents, and opened the letter It contained only four words. But those four words hit squall like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Well, convinced?" asked Seifer, who had never read the letter himself. "or am I going to have to whoop your keister?" he said.  
But Squall was intent on the words that were written in good clean handwriting in front of him. He stared entranced as he read them one more time to himself.  
  
Squall, Rinoa's still alive....  
  
Authors comments:  
Well, that's all for chapter two. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! This one's complex. It's got a lot of twists. Stay with it, I think you'll be pleased!  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Voice From the Past

__

Well, aren't you lucky. You've got to put up with yet another chapter from Dark Horse in his pathetic series, The Redemption. Well, I like the series, and it looks like some of you do too, so here it is chapter 3. Oh by the way, I uh don't own theses Characters, Square Soft does. I'd love to work for them, but I'm not good enough. Hey, If you like my writing, and would like to get chapters that haven't been posted yet, or have any questions about me or any of my stories or original characters. E mail me at Sniper_3d@Yahoo.com. Flames Welcome too.

The Redemption Chapter 3: A Voice from the Past

Squall looked up from the note he was holding in his hand and said. "This better not be some kinda joke, or else someone will pay with their life."

Seifer knew the statement was directed to him, and thought to say something, but thought the better of it since he didn't know what the note said."So, what's it say?" He asked . "Anything that will change your mind?"

"Maybe so." Squall said. "Who gave this to you?"

"Quistis did, she's the one who ordered this mission. She said she didn't know what it said, and that she wasn't to open it. And Damn it, it was supposed to be a last resort, now tell me what the hell that thing says." Seifer banged his fist on the table. This time would be spectators turned away thinking the better of staring.

"No, I won't tell you what it said, but I'll go with you. But on my own mission. A mission to find out who wrote this." Squall said matter of factly.

"Damn it," Seifer said, but knew he would get no where. "All right. well, go pack, and we'll meet at the train station. and head to Timber. From there we switch to a train bound for Balamb, a Garden vehicle will meet us there. Be at the station in two hours."

"Fine that works for me. Notify the Garden that I'm coming, and let them know that the first thing I'm doing is finding out about that note." Squall told him, almost ordering. "Two hours, I'll be there."

"Fine I'll call Quistis, I've done my mission." Seifer said. "But Our real battle begins when you get back." After that statement the two men stood up and went there ways.

Squall waited for a bus to take him to the coliseum's high-rise. He knew that whatever was going on back at Garden was serious, or else they wouldn't have sent the best soldier they had to find him. That last remark Seifer had made about the battle beginning when he arrived was strange too, but that note had really cough him off guard, and he had to find out about it. "Rinoa, could she have survived?" he thought, "there's just no way." With that thought the bus arrived, and Squall stepped on it. He got home, packed up, and got back out just in time to catch the bus to the station. He looked around until he saw Seifer, and walked up to him.

"So, there's some kinda internal problem at Garden, that they want my help with? Squall asked trying to get some information as to why they came looking for him.

"No the problems not within Garden, it's.... well, we'll talk on the train." Seifer said casually. "Well, it's right on time!" He added as the train pulled up. The two boarded, and within minutes, they were bound for Timber. The first little while of their journey was silent. Seifer simply sat in the private room and waited for Squall to join him. Squall on the other hand was in the back of the train staring out the window at the sky. There was a storm on the way, and the train was headed right for it. It was a big one at that. He could see the lightning building along with the clouds in the distance. Even as far away from it as they were, he could feel the wind picking up and beating against the side of the train. "This ones huge" he thought. "Just like the one that was brewing that fateful night. The night I lost Rinoa." The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Rinoa, the name echoed in his mind. It was hard to believe that it had been two years almost three since she died. He still remembered it well. He was holding on to her, and she was dangling over the pit. And then. He grabbed his forehead. He didn't even want to think about it. It hurt to think about it. His mind returned to that note. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out. He gently opened it up, and read it again to himself. 

__

Squall, Rinoa's still alive.

He hoped, prayed that it was true. It was that hope that led him onward, and into this new challenge, whatever it may be. It was that hope that caused him to believe. "Enough of that!" He told himself. "Time to get on with my mission." With that he went back to find Seifer. To his surprise he was asleep. Squall realized that he was tired himself, so he decided he'd catch a nap himself so he did. It wasn't too long before both were awakened by the sound of brakes, and the feeling to the train slowing down. "We must be there." Seifer said. "Let's get the hell on out of here." So they did so. They stepped off the train in Timber and into the pouring rain. "Damn it," Seifer said. "I hate this time of year, all these storms really screw my fishing." 

"Aww, I'm sooo sorry." Squall said mockingly. 

Seifer cast him a aggravated glance, but that was it. And shortly to the delight of the now drenched young men the train arrived. The two wasted no time boarding the train, and quickly found their room where the heat was immediately turned on to help dry them off. 

"So, why were you sent to get me?" Squall asked as the train took off.

"Well, well be back to Garden soon, and since I don't know all the details, you'd probably best hear it from those who know like Director Trepe, Head Master Laguna, or Garden Master Cid. I'd hate to give you faulty info." Seifer finished just as a bolt of lightning struck right next to the train. The thunder that followed was deafening. And the light that came with the strike was very very bright. The two knew it had to have been close. Squall drew the blinds, and he and Seifer stared out the window in amazement. This was a storm like only one of them had ever seen in their lives. Lightning so frequent that it made the middle of the night look bright as day. 

"Damn, now that's a big one!" Seifer said. 

"Yes, it sure is." Squall said, but he couldn't help thinking that it was so much like the storm that raged the night Rinoa died. The night that he dropped her. The night that he couldn't hold on. And even as he thought about that tragic night another bolt struck, but this time he felt the train jolt. This time, the train was hit. Seifer felt the impact too, and he looked at Squall both knew that was not a good thing.

"Man the trains been hit." Squall said.

"Good call Sherlock!" Seifer replied sarcastically, "lets get out there and see how we can help, after all we are SeeDs, well at least one of us is." He looked at Squall who hung his head at that last statement.

The two men went out and then began to make their way towards the front of the train. The train was still moving along, and soon they would be in the shelter of the tunnel, if they made it that far. The farther they got towards the front, They more they saw the smoke. The engineer came on the PA and said that the sprinkler system had locked down the fire, and that it wouldn't reach the engines. Comforting to most, but Squall, and Seifer reached the car that had been struck. It was a large car, with only one huge sweet. The sprinklers were holding the fire at bay from spreading, but there was one section that was well burning. It looked like a Bedroom. Squall decided to give it a look while Seifer continued to go forward checking the other cars. Squall got as close as he could to the blaze, he peered in, it was indeed a bedroom and nice at that, or had been, until it cough fire. He didn't see anything, or anyone. He felt that this train was very fortunate to have an uninhabited car hit by the bolt. He turned to leave, and headed towards the door that led to the front of the train, just as he opened the door. He heard the voice. 

"Help, somebody help me!" Squall turned, it was coming from the room he had just looked into. He couldn't believe it. He heard it again. The voice was calling for help, but there was something familiar to it. What was it he thought as he ran to help the woman. He reached the doorway, and the cry came again. Then it hit him. "That voice," He thought, "It sounds like......." He closed his eyes for a moment then thought. "Rinoa"

__

Authors Comments.

Well, you probably are starting to think this series sucks, but if you're not, and you want more, tell me. This story is gonna be killer! I like it and hope you really enjoy reading it. I'd love to get you feed back, so review it. Also, if you've got any questions, or would like a full version, let me know that as well. If you like this, you'll love Behind The Mask, go check it out and review it! ok? Dark Horse - OUT


	4. Illusions

Hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhahahaha. It's me again, did you think you could get away from me so easily? It's about time for me to regroup and post up my first Section of The redemption. **And The crowd goes wild** yeah right, but hopefully there are some of you that actually read this stuff! The series is cool, really cool. I don't own any of the characters, but I love using them. I'd like to thank Squaresoft for allowing me to use their stuff. If you're interested in more of my stuff, or would like to check out Red Sky: Holy war, co-authored by Naki Anrui, email me at Sniper_3d@Yahoo.com.! "And now Mr. Bigglesworth...... on with the story.

Chapter 4: Illusions

Squall Leonhart jarred himself out of the tranced state that had befallen him, and ran to the doorway. He peered in through the flames. He could vaguely see through all the smoke, the silhouette of a young woman. "Rinoa!" he yelled, "Rinoa, I'm coming." He brushed a piece of his long black hair out of his face, and dashed into the flaming room. The smoke burned his eyes, he squinted, trying to see the girl, but with all of the smoke and fire around him, he could hardly see anything at all. Then he heard it, the voice again. "Help, somebody help me!" He turned and saw the girl standing next to the hole which the lightning strike had made. Holding on tightly to a dresser, trying not to get sucked out of the train. A part of the roof had caved in between him and her it separated them like a gate shutting him out. Or more like a cage, locking her in. "I'm coming, he cried, just hold on, I'm coming!" He could tell that the wind was about to suck her out, and he knew that this would be his only chance. He jumped in the air over the burning debris, and just barely cleared it. Then he dashed towards the wall where the young woman was holding on. Just when he was about there the wind got the best of her, and pulled her out the opening. Squall dove trying to grasp her hand, and he just barely did. He held her there, dangling over the edge of the train car, hanging there, her life in the balance. "I've got you, don't worry, I won't let you go!" Squall shouted. But, she was slipping ever so slightly, and he couldn't seem to get his grip. He strained, the train car caving in around him. He held with all his might, but it was not enough. Her grip slipped even further. She looked up into his eyes, and he knew, it. "Rinoa!" he yelled, "Rinoa, hold on, I'm not going to loose you again." But then his hands gave way, and she fell. "Nooo!" he screamed, "Rinoaaa!" He looked into her eyes as she fell towards the tracks to certain death. He felt helpless like a child. He had lost her twice, because he couldn't hold on. He couldn't take it any more. He rose to his feet, and stood in the hole in the train. And then he fell forward. His body felt almost weightless, and what a way to end it all. He'd run, run far away, but he couldn't get far enough away. "Here I come Rinoa" He whispered as he fell. But then out of the blue, he felt something grab him firmly by his arm and pull him back. He turned around, and yet again found himself face to face with Seifer Almasy.

"The Hell are you doing?" Seifer yelled. "Why do you have to keep making this difficult for me? Well look man, this is for your own good!" he said, and with that he cast sleep on him. then he positioned him on his shoulders and ran for the doorway, but by now the path was almost fully blocked, and the fire was raging full force. "Friggin idiot. What the hell was he doing?," he thought, "And all the while screaming something about a dead chick. And Quisty says this lunatic is our only hope! Oh well, better blow this barbecue!" With that, he junctioned and summoned Leviathan. Leviathan rose up, and soon the train car was inundated with water. And the fires were quenched. "Damn, he thought, sometimes I amaze even myself!" He thought aloud. Then he made his way back to the SeeD compartment. He looked over Squall. "Just a few minor burns. He's lucky I saved him, but not from the fire, from himself!" Then he cast cura on him, and went to the window and drew the blinds. He could see that they were just now entering the tunnel where the train would be safe from the storm. He figured That Squall had just ran into the car to check for anyone trapped, and that the smoke had gotten to him, and he was hallucinating from the lack of oxygen. Well, at least that's what he hoped, because there was no way that Seifer Almasy was going to be fighting along side of a lunatic who's trying to save a girl who's already dead. He figured Squall would be out for a little while, so he decided to go to the front of the train, and let the operators know that everything was alright, and that the fire had been locked down tight. So he made his way towards the front of the train. Along the way, he noticed that people seemed to have realized that the danger was, for the most part, over, and that the fire had been stopped. They too had probably taken notice of the fact that they were now in the underground portion of their journey. This wasn't great news for Seifer, because if there was one thing he hated it was people being in his way. He tried to keep his temper under control as he moved towards the front. He'd push this one out of the way, and yell at that one to move, but finally he couldn't take it anymore and he yelled. "HEY MORONS. CANT YOU SEE THAT THERE'S STILL A FIRE HERE? NOW IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES YOU'LL GET BACK INTO YOUR ROOMS SO I CAN WORK ON FIXING THE PROBLEM!" He knew good and well that there was no more fire, but he couldn't stand all the chaos. His tactic seemed to work, however, and the people began again to retreat to their rooms which made his trip far easier. Finally, he reached the front, and spoke with the engineer briefly. "I've come to report that there are no more fires still burning, and that only one car seems to have sustained damage." He said.

"Thank you so much for all your help." The engineer said happily. "If it hadn't been for you SeeD's this could have been a disaster.

"Don't mention it", he said, but he was honestly hoping for some gil or something in return, but it was obvious he wasn't going to get any. Accepting defeat, he began to head back towards the SeeD car to check on his mentally unstable fellow soldier. Along the way he took time to look out the windows every now and then, and also took a little detour through the charred room where his mission had almost come to a pitifully ugly end. Eventually he got to the SeeD car, he entered his pass number into the keypad and opened the door and walked in. He wouldn't admit it, but he was glad to se Leonhart sitting up in his chair.

"Hey Squall", he said, "Mind telling me what the hell happened back there?" He said sarcastically. 

Then from somewhere behind him he heard a voice say "How about we just let me ask the questions Mr. Almasy!"

Seifer heard the voice, and slowly turned around to see some troops lining the wall and a tall man in a black trench coat leveling a gun at him. The big man spoke again. "I'd like to invite you to be my guest, along with Mr. Leonheart here for a little session of question and answer. Shall we?" 

"No, I don't think we shall!" Squall said and jumped to his feet. 

"You idiot!" Seifer Screamed "They've all got guns you FOOL!", but it was to late, the room was filled with an eruption of gunfire.

_Authors comments_

ok Ok, so you may, or may not like this, but oh well, you get it anyway! And I do hope you enjoy it. This series is full of twists and turns, and this is just the beginning. I've been loosing a following for this series, so if you want to see more, let me know, because otherwise, I have now reason to post it here. You will however be able to read the series on FanFare even if I don't continue it here, which I hope I get some interest so I can. If you want to find out about FanFare, click on my profile, go to my favorite authors click on Naki Anrui, and go to her home page. Thanx, Review it Review it, Review it!


	5. Remember

Well well well. Now didn't we all just think Darky was dead...... wrong again, I'm back baby. I'm not necessarily a great writer, but I love it and I'm back at it. So, let's just see if I can't carry this Redemption thing on through completion, Shall we Mr. Pinky? I thought so. What did he answer? you ask. Yes of course of course. But first the beautiful disclaimer. I don't own CRAP. Well I do own the idea anyway fir this story but that's it thanks for your cooperation. Now where were we? Ah yes,

**__**

The Redemption Chapter 5:

Remember

The troops behind the man began firing, and squall immediately ran towards them! They were shooting him, but it was as if he wasn't there. They weren't even hitting him. At close range he should have been an easy target, but he evidently wasn't because they were firing off rounds and missing with every shot. Squall eyed them carefully and noticed that there were five troops. He figured he'd dispatch them pretty easily. He drew his blade, and with one firm arc of light he slew two of them. The others panicked and ran for the door, but not before Squall placed himself between them and their exit. He sliced the first one and hit the second over the head with the handle of the mighty blade, knocking him to the floor.**__**The last one he let go, but he yelled after him. "Tell whoever sent you that I'm coming for him, and he'd better watch his back." 

"I think you'd better be watching your back Mr. Leonhart," he heard a glassy voice say from behind him. He turned around to see that same shadowy figure of a man standing before him, with an obviously shocked Seifer clutched in his grasp. The man had the cold steel blade of a knife held firmly against Seifers neck. "While you were out playing with my troops, I did a little hunting of my own, as you can see." Squall saw that the man was definitely in control of Seifer, and that he would have to choose his actions carefully. What he couldn't figure out was how did the man get from in front of him to behind him. Without him seeing it? 

"Well, now," the man continued, "I guess it's time for us to have that little time of question and answer that I so love." Squall cast him a hateful glance, but knew that he'd best not push it too far right away so he said nothing. "I guess I'll start," the man said with a chuckle. "So Squall, what is it that makes you decide to rejoin with these imbeciles from Garden? You know I've been following you for a while. My master has charged me to keep an eye on you. At first I was to kill you, but then you flipped out, and left Garden to go out on your own, to seek some form of redemption for your moronic actions that led to the death of your love, um Rinoa, I believe was her name?" 

Squall was enraged, he wanted to kill this man for even bringing up her name. He knew that he couldn't just come right out and go after him but there had to be something that he could do. His mind was racked but even as he sought to come up with a plan the man continued his speech.

"I've waited so long to reveal myself to you Squall. I've seen your strength grow. I've seen you increase your power. As you went through the desert, over the mountains. All the while searching for a way, a method to free yourself from the guilt the shame of what you did!" I often wished that my master had gone ahead and let me kill you long ago, but now, I'm glad he didn't. If he had, it would have been too easy. Now perhaps the you will provide me with at least some challenge. ha ha ha!"

Squall looked at Seifer, and then at the man. Finally, he spoke. So you followed me eh? well that's a pretty story you're telling and all, but honestly I think it really sucks. You see, I'm not afraid of you nor will I ever be. So how about this, if you want a fight, I'll give you one. You just let old Seifer go, and we can have it out right here right now."

"How about you let me finish!" The man replied as calmly as ever, "I followed you until you came to stop at the Coliseum. It was there that I first saw your true power. I wanted to challenge you to a battle there, to finish you off once and for all, but Master Tralen wouldn't allow it. He needed you for his plan, well, you and Sorceress Rinoa that is. But you killed her right? I don't think so. I believe that she is still alive. You see that night on the Selvary Cliffs as she held dangling over the edge clutching only your hand, I believe that she let go. Of course I can't prove that to you but that is my belief. Her, "death" would have brought about not only an end to a bloody war, but an end to Master Tralen's plan. She knew this. She knew of us, of the Sai - Dali clan, and our master Seigan Tralen. And she knew that eventually we would succeed in our plans. And most of all she knew the part the she played in those plans, and thus she let go, to take herself out of that plan." 

Squall looked at him confused. "plan, what plan?" he thought. And if there was a plan, what did he or Rinoa have to do with it? He was confused, and the man was proving very confusing. "Ok so basically the point your making is that you are very boring, and long winded, right?" Squall asked him sarcastically. "And you're rubbing in my face the fact that I let Rinoa fall. Well that's just great, well I tell you what. I'm kicking your ass, and then I'll find this master whatever and kick his, how's that?" He said his anger getting the best of him.

The tall man laughed. "Ah yes I'd love to fight you right now, but alas, now is not that time. I'm here merely to get an answer to a few questions. After which you're free to go on your way, the time will come when I shall deal with you squall, but today is not that day. Simply answer me this. Did Rinoa tell you anything before she died?" 

"Um let me think about it." Squall spoke angrily, nope she didn't say anything to me. Sorry chief, so is that it?"

"Um no not exactly. So anxious to end this aren't we? I'll take your word for that since it's not a very important question anyway. Now for my next question. What is it that convinced you to go back to Garden with our friend Seifer here?" With that, he threw Seifer down onto a chair where he stayed, evidently passed out. 

"Oh that, well you see he came to get me, and said that Garden was under attack and that he needed my help to defend it." He lied, but didn't know how this would all relate to Rinoa being alive so he didn't want to mention the note.

"Oh really, well, it seems that garden is just fine to me, maybe you shouldn't have trusted him so easily." He said gesturing to Seifer's still body. "I don't believe you, there is more to it than that but again, that is not the important part. He said with a chuckle. But now for the truly tough stuff. You shouldn't have to think about this one very hard. "Did you loose your grip on Rinoa, or did she let go?" The man stared into his eyes probing him. Squall felt as if the man's gave would burn through him. It was strange, almost eerie how the man's stare seemed to search his very soul for the truth. 

Squall thought for a moment. He'd never really gone back to put the events together. He tried now with all his might, but came to the startling conclusion that he couldn't remember. He didn't even remember her falling. He knew only that he held her one minute, and she fell the next. He searched his soul for the answer, and found one. It was the only one he knew, the only one that he could believe.**__**Then he said it calmly and confidently and with perfect surety. "Yes, I let her go. She's dead, and it's because of me." 

"The man continued to peer into his eyes searching him for the truth. Well, it seems that you truly believe that you let her go, and that she is dead, but there is something else there. I don't know what it is, but it is there. The truth is there, but you are not yet ready to find it. The time is coming for you Squall you will awaken, and I promise, that you will find the truth. Rinoa is alive Squall. I wrote the note. I want you back at Garden, because you are the one who will lead us to the Sorceress. Master Tralen believes this and has foreseen it as so. Continue on Squall, Lead me to my goal, Sorceress Rinoa Heartily." 

With that the man disappeared. And Squall and Seifer were again alone in their compartment. Squall went to Seifer, and checked on him him, there was no major damage done to him, and it appeared that he had just passed out. But Squall had numerous, and strange things on his mind. But the one thing that plagued him Most way, why can't I remember what happened. He searched himself again, but it was gone, all gone. He sat down next to Seifer and laid his head back. and closed his eyes, He thought one last thing as he faded away into sleep. "Why can't I Remember".

Well there it is chapter 5 ok so it's not that good. but maybe it'll take a while to get the horse back to full power, but I hope you like it anyway. Review it, and let me know what you think, if you haven't read the rest just check out part one it's chapters one through four. Dark, out!


	6. Something To Believe In

The next installment of The Redemption is finally here. I know it's been a while. I hope that you all will forgive me for that. Just been busy. I haven't had access to a computer for a while either, and when I did, I was working on an original story. Well enough apologies I'll get on with it. As usual the same disclaimers apply.

Squall awoke with a start. He sat up in bed and quickly checked his surroundings. "Whoa there calm down I just came to wake you up." he heard a voice say from somewhere beside him. He looked towards it, and as the sleep began to loose it's grip on his head his eyes began to focus, and he realized that the person standing before him was Quistis Trepe. "I guess Seifer was right about you being jumpy!" she continued with a laugh and a smile.

"Well Quistis, it's been a while." He said matter of factly.

"Yes it has Squall, nice to have you ba......" Quistis began.

"Not long enough!" he cut her off. "I don't know what exactly is going on here, but I'm only here for one reason, and that's to find out about rinoa. Now I want you to go ahead and tell me what you know about her, and what she has to do with whatever it is that caused you to go searching for me."

"Well, I can help you with the reason why we need you right now, but as to what Rinoa has to do with it, I can't. I ordered SeeD to find you to help us fight a war that is soon to come. I can assure you that Rinoa has nothing to do with it." As she spoke, Quistis took time to look at her long lost friend. He had changed so much since he'd left. his hair was longer, and his face was scruffy. He had scrapped his old jacket for a brown leather trench coat. He wore two shoulder holsters each one containing a hand crafted gun dagger. Around his neck hung rinoas engagement ring, and a small tail feather from a dove. He bore a sad look on his face, with eyes that seemed that they could break out into rivers of tears at any moment, and yet didn't. The pain was evident just by looking at him. He hadn't let her go. He still held on to her, and it was all too evident that he wasn't planning on letting go any time soon. "Maybe it's too late." she thought as she saw this shell of a man. "Maybe I should just bid him to take his leave...... no, he is the one, the only one who can save us now." Her thoughts were racing, what to do. When the train had arrived at Balamb, and Seifer emerged carrying Squall, she thought he was dead. Then when he slept for half a week in his bed at Garden, they all thought he was in a coma. But Dr. Tolle had insisted that all Squall needed was a little time, and that he'd be just fine. She'd tried several times to wake him, with no success. It actually surprised her that he responded this time, but she was glad he had. Still, she wondered now that he was there, how could she bring him back? He needed more than just his superior skills in battle for this war, he was going to need something that he'd obviously lost, and that was a reason to fight. Squall had become a vagrant, eventually settling down only to make a life relentlessly unleashing his anger about Rinoas death. He fought to the entertainment of others, but more so to the attempted quenching of his own thirst, a thirst for revenge. "Well, I suppose I'll have to start somewhere with him, so I might as well try." she thought.

"Look Squall, I know that loosing Rinoa has taken a huge toll on you, it's been hard for all of us, but you've got to let her go ." She said casting a sympathetic look in his direction. "Look, if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." she continued.

"Oh, you want to talk eh? is that it?" Squall began, "Ok I've lived for years believing that I was responsible for the death of the one that I loved the most in this world. I've believed that in essence, I killed Rinoa Heartily Leonhart. I don't know why, but for some reason, I couldn't take my life despite my own internal anger at what happened, but I thought about it non stop. After a while, I decided that I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was going to fight in order to get rid of the anger and pain. Soon afterwards I heard about the Coliseum. I knew that that was where I needed to be. So I went. I fought, and they loved it. I would take on more monsters, and more different kind of monsters, do the most daring stunts, and run the most feared obstacle courses, but you know what, I soon discovered that the anger and aggression that I fought to relieve myself from was nothing more than a deep well in my soul with an endless supply of hate and rage. Then one day out of no where, Seifer Almasy shows up at ringside, and the next thing I know I'm on a train back here. Now here's the real trick. Why did I come back? Here's why, because in order to convince me to come back, Seifer handed me a note, and on that note was written four words. Four words that obviously you knew would change my mind, but those four words gave me something that I hadn't had for a long time, and that's a reason to hope, a reason to fight, something in life to look forward to, something to believe in. Now I'm here, and were, 'all back together again' as you put it, but I'm here for one reason, and that's to sort out what really happened that night, the night when Rinoa fell. If that fits into your grand scheme then great, but if not I probably won't be of help to you." with that he cast Quistis a look that seemed to ask "any questions?"

"Well, Squall, you're a little late with the story, I've already heard it all well, except for the part about the note. I mean, I figured that that not I sent with Seifer wouldn't really have an effect on you. You've never been one who only looked out for money. I mean It was a last resort, but, I'm glad you've found something to live for, even if it is just a large monetary reward. This War will be tough, but if money will convince you to fight it then I'm glad I sent the note. But what does the reward note have to do with Rinoa, Squall?

Squall cast Quistis a slightly confused glance and then said "You wrote me a note but it had nothing to do with money, it said simply four words, and those words were powerful enough to make me come back, I don't need your money. As far as I know There's no money involved or reward of any kind for that matter."

Quistis was now the confused one, "yes I wrote you a note four words, and it read like this.... 'Squall, how's 1,000,000g sound?' that would seem to me to be quite a healthy reward, that has nothing to do however with Rinoa, it has everything to do with mercenaryship."

Squall looked at her, and as he did, it all started coming back to him, his encounter on the train, and what the strange man had said to him..... yes, all of it was coming back, so someone else wanted him to come back here, and it did have to do with Rinoa. a look of intensity and life came into his eyes, and it cought Quistis off guard.

"Squall, what's up? What's going on, is there something I'm missing?" She said.

"My first quess would be that both of us are missing quite a bit in this situation. The note I received didn't say the same four words as the one you sent. The not I got passed to me in the lounge that night said this. 'Squall, Rinoa's still alive!'. And that's why I'm here. I think that someone besides you wants me involved in this, and I don't know if maybe that's what should be going on here, but I will give it some more thought, and I'll stay around at least for a little while. By the way what did Seifer tell you about the train ride back?" Squall said.

"Well, it was obvious by looking at the train that something happened on the trip, but when I asked Seifer to fill me in, he said that he wouldn't until there was a debriefing with you involved. So naturally I tried to exert my authority and tell him that we didn't know when you'd wake up, but we didn't know when you'd wake up, but we do know a war is approaching and we need to be prepared. And to my utter surprise he still refused me, which left me thinking......"

"What did I do to deserve this." Squall cut her off with a chuckle.... "seems like I'm getting to know my teacher a little bit better, you're the same old Quisty Trepe I remember!" He smiled for the first time since the conversation began.

"Well, I may be the same except for now it's not Instructor Trepe, or Quistis Trepe, It's Commander Quistis Trepe Almassy." Quistis informed him.

Squall's jaw dropped open. "My my my, I have been gone a while haven't I? well, let me know when the meeting's set to begin....... Commander Trepe" He laughed amused at the title. Just then the door opened, and a tall strong looking man in a three piece suit came through the door.

"Well, I guess we'll go start that meeting right now Squall!" the man said

"Well, I guess we won't" Squall stated, "I think I'm going to take a shower and wash my clothes first, if you don't mind thanks."

"Um Squall, this is Head Master Orion Huges, and if he wants to start the meeting, we really ought to do so." Quistis said.

"Good, well I'm glad he's in such a hurry, but I hate it when people listen in on my conversations through the other side of a door, so Head Master Orion will just have to wait."

"Squall, Quistis pressed, it shouldn't take too long if we hurry up with the meeting, we just need to..."

Orion cut her off, "No quistis it's quite fine, Mr. Leonhart is our guest, and he's been through a lot. He is doing us quite a favor by being here in the first place. We'll give him all the time he needs. Squall I'd show you where everyting is, but you know your way around. Just meet us in the cafeteria when your ready, sound good enough?"

"I suppose that'll do.. See ya then." Squall answered. And with that they all went their separate ways. Squall kept thinking to himself, "Where do I go from here."

Author notes:

Well, the series is getting thick, and I'm hoping that you all are enjoying it. The next few chapters will take a while, because the depth and plotline are going to become very clear. This story is very long, and I'm releasing it in small bits to make it easier to digest. It looks to be about thirty five chapters long, so it's going to be a big one. E mail me with any comments you have, but also review it. Thanks,

DH 


	7. Reasons

The next chapter is finally here. I was out for weeks dreaming up and really honing in on what I wanted to accomplish with this story, and it's really going well. I hope that all of you will read this chapter by chapter, and review it. Feel free to email me with your thoughts as well. I appreciate all of the readers of my material. As usual the same disclaimers apply. DH  
  
  
  
  
  
All eyes turned towards him as he walked into the cafeteria. He had changed his long hair was now pulled back. He was no longer sporting the long trench, and his gotee was now trimmed to perfection. He was wearing black blue jeans, and combat boots. and a white ribbed t shirt. Replacing the trench was a black denim jacket. Two shoulder harnesses brandished twin pistoldaggers. Each of then was hand crafted to perfection. At his side hung the fearsome gunblade Renzokuken, and around his neck he was hearing a chain that bore on it Rinoa's wedding band. But perhaps the most changed thing about him was the fact that the look in his eyes had changed. He had a look of determination in his face, A look that replaced the defeated and dreary one that he had so recently displayed. Squall walked slowly, casually, and confidently towards the small group of SeeD's and administrators that were gathered around at a corner table near the back. As he walked closer, he began to make out the people who were at the table. There was Quistis Trepe Almassy sitting in the corner with a very serious look on her face. Next to her on her right side was none other than her husband Seifer. Next to Seifer sat Selphie, and Irvine. Although Irvine's eyes followed him, Selphie seemed as usual to not be paying any attention, but rather talking furiously, and rather loudly to Irvine. Squall figured that that would have badly irritated Seifer, but he didn't seem to mind. "Maybe Quistis really has him in check!", he thought, laughing on the inside, but not showing it on the outside. Beside Irvine and Selphie sat a Face unfamiliar to him. A tall, well built young man wearing the traditional SeeD uniform, with one exception, it was gray. On the side of the table close to him He could make out with ease the back of Zell Dincht, stuffing his face with a hot dog, as if it were going out of style. The new Head Master, Orion Hughes, sat in the middle of the table with his back turned to him, and next to him was the new Dr., Dr. Tolle. Rounding out the ensemble was a younger girl with long blonde hair wearing the SeeD uniform. She was the only one on that side of the table who's gaze turned to meet his as he walked towards the table, for some reason, he felt like he'd met her before, but couldn't place it. He walked on slowly towards the group. "This should be very interesting." he thought.  
  
*******************  
  
Delea Dreden sat at the corner of the table watching him approach. She knew at once that it was him, although she hadn't seen him in at least ten years. Yes, that was it, ten years, she was eight at the time. New at the garden, and yet already so eager, so competitive. An orphan herself, she had a lot of anger inside her. And she constantly got into fights with the other young Garden prospects. She was a small girl, but had the heart of a warrior, she would often win in her conquests against the other children. One day, however there was and older student who she got in a fight with, and although she did her best to try to win, he was much to strong for her. He knocked her to the ground and was about to hit her again, to knock her out, when Squall appeared out of nowhere to her rescue. He scared the boy off, and picked her up. "Are you OK?" he had asked her. She still remembered it like it was yesterday. "You really needn't fight so much he had told her." She was quick to point out the fact that he and his rival Seifer Almassy fought all the time, to which he had merely replied, "That's different. You just watch yourself, and try not to get into too much trouble, I may not be around next time. You're kinda small, I don't know if you'll make it to be a SeeD" Then he had turned and walked away. His words were merely empty phrases coming from a sad little boy, but to her they meant the world. Ever since that day, she had watched his every move. Tried to model herself after him. She was going to become a SeeD, to prove him wrong. but then she was transferred to Trabia. She managed to survive, but during the fight with Ultimacia she lost her Garden, and thus her training had come to a halt. It was her desire to see Leonhart again, and to complete her training, thus proving him wrong that drove her to Balamb to complete her training, but to her dismay, when she got there, they had told her that he was gone, and would probably never come back. She was heart broken. But she had grown some, and she decided to continue. And sure enough, the day had come, when Delea Dreden was announced as a SeeD. Her biggest regret was that Leonhart hadn't been there to witness it. Now here he was, walking towards her. She saw him scanning the table, looking it over, looking at the people, for a moment his eyes caught hers, and she reveled. "Now he will notice me, I'm a SeeD!" she thought. She had worn her uniform just because she knew that Leonhart was going to be at this meeting. But his eyes merely skimmed right past her, and her countenance fell. Over looked yet again. Was it her lot in life to be overlooked by the people she most desperately wanted to please? "Oh well", she thought, "We'll just see what happens when we're caught up in the Sorcerer's war. Her quest was not yet over.  
  
*******************  
  
Rider Arrogant sat in the corner of the table. He talked loudly, and furiously as was his tendency. He was busily swapping war stories with Irvine. He always tried to come up with one, but could never come up with one to better Irvines, "I shot a bullet at a sorceress, and it was right on target!" story. He just knew that after this war, he would have his day in the sun. There was no doubt that Rider was flashy, everything about him was flashy, and he had the skills to back it up. His weapon a long Kitana hand crafted by himself. In it's hilt were two gems called the Aurora stones. The stones responsible for his devastating limit breaks. Even his favorite GF was flashy. It's name was Bear, and it was exactly that, a giant Bear. He trained non stop, he was the cream of the current SeeD crop, and was the first named to the SeeD recon team which he now commanded. He always wore his gray recon uniform to important meetings to display his authority and his Arrogance. His father was a gorilla fighter in the hills near Trabia. He led a mercenary group. One time, his father took an assignment to confront the sorceress, and he and his whole unit were killed. So Rider had spent his whole life taking care of his mother. When he was 17 his mother passed away of a plague that was spreading through the area. Rider was crushed, but he decided that he'd deal with it. He went on the road. His travels led him to the Coliseum where he saw Lion fight for the first time. After the battle, he found out everything he could about Lion. He found out that he was trained at Garden, and that he and his friends had defeated the sorceress Ultimacia from the future. He became determined to join SeeD, and become a mercenary like his father. And now at the age of twenty, he was not only the fastest advancing SeeD graduate ever, he was also the commander of the first SeeD recon team. He appeared to everyone to be a success, but he wasn't satisfied yet. He wanted to be a true hero, like his father, a legend, like Lion. He was right in the middle of telling Irvine and Zell about his battle with Bear for the 500th time when Squall walked through the door. His story ceased instantly, and his eyes fixed on the man. So there he was, up close and personal, Lion himself. From his first sight of Squall Leonhart, Rider could tell that he was a true hero. In his eyes was a fire, a fire he'd seen before, in the eyes of his father. There was also the confidence, and the air with which he walked, an air which Rider had tried to mimic so many times since becoming a SeeD. His hands moved easily and calmly at his sides, there was no fear to this man. Rider merely stared in awe. He hoped that perhaps he could learn from this Lion, learn how to become a warrior, like his father.  
  
*******************  
  
Squall approached the table, and stood for a moment looking over the group standing there. He knew most of them, and it appeared that they hadn't changed much. Then he took careful notice of the two newcomers to the group. The girl was especially interesting, he could have sworn he knew her, but he couldn't place it. She was definitely younger than the others in the group, but there was a strength in her eyes. He noticed, with but the one quick glance, that she had something in her past that she wasn't letting go of, something that powered her, something that gave her strength. "Good," he thought, "Can't get enough motivation in a soldier." He also saw something in the face of the other newcomer. It was an awe. He couldn't explain why someone would be awed with him, he could tell that he was. The young man's uniform was decked out with pins. Squall knew very well though, pins are for rank, medals were for heroes. It was obvious, however that this guy was good. He had practically every award possible to receive at the garden as far as rank was concerned. And the weapon laying next to him was hand made, probably by himself. And in this ones eyes he again saw the desire, the fire, the will to fight. And Squall knew all too well that that was going to be necessary in whatever it was that they were all about to face. No, Squall didn't know the stories behind Delea and Rider's fire, but he did know what was behind his, and as he took his seat at the head of the table, the last thought that crossed his mind was this..... "It's all for you Rinoa. You are my motivation, you are my reason."  
  
  
  
  
Author's notes.   
My new characters are introduced in this chapter. I tried to incorporate a little of their history into the storyline, and I hope I've been successful. This chapter is a little slower, but necessary to the story. If you are enjoying this story, review it please. Thanks. And if you really like it, drop me an e-mail line at Sniper_3d@yahoo.com  
  
D.H.  
  



	8. Revenge's Blood

Next installment. La de da you know the drill. This story is kinda deep, and I hope you all are following it ok. The fact of the matter is, there is about to be a lot of action popping up. The throttle will be opened up wide well, let's not spoil the fun, we'll just say, by chapter 11 or so. Chapter eight, not only gives you background into this story, but also to the thoughts and feelings and motives of "NeoSquall" So I hope that you are enjoying this. Think about it. Mystery, intrigue, action, adventure, you think you know the characters, fasten your seatbelts. Houston, we have a problem. Same disclaimers apply as with the other chapters.  
  
  
  
  
  
Squall took his place at the table. His seat was located at the head of the table. He chose that seat because he could easily see the eyes of everyone at sitting there. He reached to his sides, and unstrapped the retaining clips which held his twin pistoldaggers, Gaia, and Cosmo (earth and sky). He did this as a sign that he was ready for any foul play that might occur.   
  
All eyes were upon him, and his threatening gesture. The stares from some were shocked. His old friends Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie, couldn't believe that he didn't trust him as it seemed to them to be the case from this move. Seifer kinda laughed inside thinking, "Now that's the kinda move I'd'a pulled." Delea, and Rider were just pleased as could be. Both of them in there own way were overjoyed at the fact that he would join a table where they were at. Delea having been in few battles and fewer actual confrontations, didn't even pick up on Squalls gesture being threatening. Rider, however had been on quite a few recon missions, and picked up on it right away. He however didn't mind, in fact, he considered it genius and he immediately put it to memory for future reference.   
  
Orion Huges merely saw a man who was hurt, a man who would not let go of the past, and who put up a needless front. True Orion knew that Squall was a great warrior, probably the greatest alive at the time. He also knew that Squall would not hesitate to use his pistoldaggers if threatened, but there was more there. He needed Squall Leonhart to lead the Sorcerer's War, not "Lion". Everyone had their own thoughts and feelings. No one in this group's motives were the same, but a line was about to be wrapped around them, and drawn tight. They would have to learn to become a team, they would have to learn to work together. The fate of the world, and moreover, the fate of the Universe depended upon it.  
  
Once Squall had taken his seat, and come to rest comfortably with one hand gripping the hilt of each of his pistoldaggers, Orion began the meeting.  
  
"We greatly appreciate your presence, Squall, you are a most valuable asset at this grave time in history. We have been looking for you, for quite some time now. The reasons why we have called you here will become evident to you very soon."  
  
"How 'bout we scratch the soon part, and make it now?" Squall stated coarsely  
  
"Ok Squall we will." Quistis said, "But look, we're all on the same side here. Can't you at least try to act civil?"  
  
"Civil?" Squall asked. "Quistis, You'll know when I choose to be uncivil. Right now, I just want to cut the crap. I'm here on my own agenda. If that agenda happens to help you people, then that's fine, but it's my way, or no way."  
  
Seifer sat forward in his chair. He cast a threatening glance in Squall's direction, but the look soon left his face when Squall pointed Gaia and Cosmo in his direction. There were some people at the table who were thoroughly confused at Squall's behavior. Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Selphie, and even Seifer, just couldn't believe he was acting like this. They didn't remember him this way. As for the others, their awe was due more to the fact that none of them had ever been in his presence for an extended period before, and this first encounter revealed to them a powerful force. More powerful, than even any of them had expected.   
  
For his old friends however, their was sadness associated with this flagrant display. The one who understood best, was surprisingly none other than Orion Hughes, the new head master. Orion, was an ex Galbadian soldier. He had Fought along side of Laguna Loire in many a battle. Before the Ultimacia incident, however, he found himself a vagrant, floating about with nothing to believe in. After he had left the army, he floated around doing some work, first as a mercenary, and then as a bodyguard. One of his clients ended up being a woman named Christina Angelique.   
  
Christina was a mage of sorts. She went around from town to town performing her magic to awe and entertain the spectators. But what a lot of people didn't see was that she used her powerful white magic, to help people who were sick or injured. Christina's actions completely caught Orion off guard. He being a soldier from his childhood, never knew about peace, he never knew about love, or the desire to help others. It was a concept that was completely knew to him. The more he was around her, the more this question filled his mind. Finally, he just couldn't resist. He asked her what it was that caused her to do what she did. To his surprise, she laughed, and said "It is my belief, that to hurt others one needs a reason, but to help someone, there is no reason required. You help someone else, because in the end you realize that if we never helped each other, no one would ever make it. It feels good to help someone in need, you should try it sometime." He still didn't understand how this woman felt. The hate and aggression that had been taught him from his childhood was still too prevalent in his heart, but this conversation led to many others. And soon Orion and Christina had become friends.   
  
The more time he spent with her, the more he understood what it meant to care, and the more time she spent with him, the more she saw the wonderful person inside of him. They grew to be very close, and in the end, they fell in love, and were married. The couple were inseparable. Christina's fame grew rapidly. Soon, she was a world class figure. She had no enemies, so it seemed, but one fateful day a group of armed men stormed the hotel suite where the couple was staying. Orion fought valiantly, but to no avail. The men seized her, and took her away.   
  
Orion, was devastated, he just couldn't understand. She hadn't done anything to harm anyone. Why would anyone want to harm her? He became angry, and vowed to find her. He searched everywhere. He found leads, and followed them. All during the Ultimacia incident, he was looking for her. He found nothing but a lonely person... himself. He wound up in a pub in Esthar, drunk out of his mind. Then the next thing he knew, he heard a voice that he remembered saying. "How've you been, it's been a long time." When he turned and looked, there stood Laguna Loire.   
  
Laguna looked different. He seemed to carry with him a sort of presence, and the five Esthar Soldiers around him, added to that. Laguna explained to him who he was, and invited him to come to the castle and sleep it off. Orion agreed, and did so. During his stay at the castle, Laguna explained to him the situation with the Sorceress, and with much coaxing, he convinced him to join Esthars Sorceress suppression team. The purpose of that team was to monitor the activities of the Sorceress' and report the information back to Laguna. He did just that, and although it was a dirty job, and he didn't get fame, or fortune from it, he knew that for once he was fighting for the right thing, and that Christina would have been proud of him.   
  
After the Time Compression was thwarted, Orion intended to retire from military service, and live a peaceful life in honor of the wife who he had finally come to the conclusion, was dead. But Laguna again talked him out of that. He had told him of places called gardens, and their purpose. He had convinced him to join on as staff. He had agreed. He could still retire his gunblade Revenge's Blood, and live a peaceful life, but he would still be serving a purpose. He agreed to take a position. He was quickly promoted in garden. He was the SeeD operations director of the NeoTrabia Garden, when Cid, and Edea had decided to better unite Garden as a unit. They formed the Garden Oversight Committee so that they could create a uniform standard among all the gardens to essentially create a stronger garden. In order to perform this task, Cid had to retire from his position as Head Master of Balamb, and to Orion's surprise, he was asked to take the position.   
  
He thought about it for a while, and then agreed. He might have thought a little longer if he'd have known what would occur soon after he accepted. But all and all, he sat here at this table with the greatest warriors of this time, and the greatest of them all was Squall Leonhart. He knew Squall's story, he'd heard it many times before. While everyone seemed to take Squall and his reactions at face value, Orion knew there was more to it than that. He knew the hurt, and the pain of blaming ones self for loosing the one you love the most. He knew the shame of having to live with that, but most of all, he knew that there was hope, but he also knew that Squall was their only hope. With all of that knowledge, he knew exactly what to do, and that was Be patient, and do his best to appease Squall'd burning rage. So that is exactly what he decided to do.  
  
"You're right squall," He said casually. "... Let's cut the crap."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that's it for chapter eight. Chapter nine begins a lot of stuff, and clues you in on the direction of the story. When I played FF8 I always thought if there was a Sorceress, their had to be a Sorcerer. If there was a Sorceress' knight, then their had to be a Sorcerer's Queen. I did a lot of thinking on that and came up with two stories. This is the latter story. I'll release the prequil after this story. It however does not deal with the Sorcerer, it merely leads to this story which does. In the next chapter a legend will be revealed, a hideous reality explained. As well as my explanation for the origin of the Sorceress. The purpose of this chapter was a general background on Orion Huges, and to begin to give insight as to the direction of the storyline as it involves him. I know it was slow, but just trust me and bear with me the good stuff's about to start and we haven't even scratched the surface.  
  
D.H.  
  
  
  
  



	9. The Legend of Tralen

Chapter 9...  
  
Read on....  
  
Review.......  
  
Thanks.....  
  
(All disclaimers still apply)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Orion Huges knew that Squall Leonhart was the only hope for the world this time. He knew that if all the information that they had been gathering was correct there would soon be war, and this war would be a war to end all wars. It would be a legendary time, their would be heroes who would rise to the occasion, and those who would miss their chance and fall by the wayside. He could sense that Squall was close to missing his chance already, maybe that was the reason that he did everything in his power to meet Squalls demands, and to appease him.   
  
Or perhaps it seemed to Orion that Squall was close to pushing himself off the edge. Whatever his reason for his apparent backing down to Squall, it was to him worth it. He had nothing to prove to anyone, or at least he didn't think so. So he went ahead and began the meeting. Just as Squall had wanted. He knew that if he could only get Squall to make it into the war, that he would again realize his destiny. To be a hero, and save the world.  
  
"The history Squall behind us bringing you back here is simple.", he began. "An incident occurred several months ago which was very odd. You see, While some SeeD's from NeoTrabia were out on a random patrol, they encountered some monsters. There was nothing to unusual about that in itself because since the lunar cry the area has been filled with monsters, but these were different. They weren't exactly monsters, they were dragons, large dragons.   
  
The group of patrollers were charged to exterminate all monsters they encountered, and so blindly following orders, they engaged the dragons. Before long the group realized that they were overpowered. In order to provide a way of escape, two of the male SeeDs stayed, and gave their lives holding back the advancing army of Dracos, while the Girls and the two other male team members fled back to Trabia. They were still explaining the situation when the Dragons reached Trabia. And the battle began.   
  
There were an estimated five hundred of these dragon attackers. They attacked in an orderly fashion in a sort of military pattern. All of this was noted by the SeeDs at Trabia. They contacted Galbadia and Balamb for aid. I sent one hundred and fifty SeeDs to that battle along with our recon team. I ordered the recon team to stand down behind the lines and wait for my orders. We are a smaller garden, and so we sent enough support to help them hold against those demons, but not enough to turn the tide. Finally, the larger Galbadia force arrived, and began attacking from behind. With over two hundred more troops, the Dragon army could no longer hold out."  
  
"Great story, so a large group of dragons attacks NeoTrabia, and all the gardens send support, and the dragons get killed." Squall said with a twinge of sarcasm in his voice. "That's wonderful, wow, I just don't know what to say." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table. "I want to know how this all pertains to me, and that story didn't help.  
  
"Squall, that's because the story isn't over." Quistis said. "If you'll listen for a minute, you'll see that." She continued. "Orion's doing the best he can here." She finished, and then shook her head as she wondered why he couldn't just give them a chance.  
  
"Fine." Squall said, "But hurry it up, I've got a so called life to burn."   
  
"Well," Orion continued, seemingly unfazed by the exchange. "You would think that the battle was going to be a total victory, but it wasn't. After the number of Dragons had fallen near double digets they began to do something strange. They turned, and began to make an organized retreat. We were shocked, but as the dragons were flying creatures, we were unable to wrap them up.   
  
Then I became very curious. I had sent the Recon team to the battle to wrap up any stragglers after the battle was over, but I never expected to send them to confront a battle ready army of those demon creatures. I was however intrigued by the actions of these monsters. Silver dragons are loners, they never stay in packs. This seemed highly strange that this army was composed of silver dragons. Secondly when they attack, they battle to the death. These dragons turned and retreated.   
  
I had to know what was going on, so I issued orders to the Recon team. I told them to follow those monsters to wherever they went, but not to confront them at any cost. What the team discovered is highly interesting, and I think I'll let Rider and Delea tell you first hand what they saw." With that he made a motion to Rider to begin.  
  
"Upon receiving orders from master Orion to pursue the attackers, I divided the group into two teams. I took control of the first team and placed Delea in charge of the second team. I felt that it would be easier to trail flying creatures if we flanked them rather than tried to follow them directly. I also figured that it would be easier to make a retreat that way too.   
  
With the use of our stealth bikes keeping up with the fast moving dragons was easy, but I made it a point to stay as far away as possible from them. Our two teams followed them across the mountains into the desert. They stopped there. Night fell, and they still hadn't moved. We stayed as ordered keeping an eye on them, then a strange thing happened. All I saw was about eighty or ninety dragons just disappear. But I got a contact from Delea soon after that telling me what she saw.   
  
Since our two teams were split up, when the dragons came to a stop, we flanked them fully. Delea and her team on one side, and me and my team on the other. Like I said All I saw was about eighty or ninety dragons disappear into thin air, and one man appear in their place. But on the other side Delea saw something slightly different." Rider then looked at Delea indicating that it was her turn to speak.  
  
Delea seemed a bit nervous as she began to speak, partially due to the company she was in, but despite her nerves, she did her best to relate that story as she remembered it.  
  
"My team was on the western side of the group of dragons." She began. "We were keeping watch on the movement and such of the demon army. There was nothing much to report. They merely stayed still for hours. Then it happened.  
  
I saw a portal open up behind the army. I tried to contact Rider at that point, but it did me no good. It was like the portal blocked my transmission. Then out of the portal steeped a large man. Looking through my scope I could see that he was quite tall, and wore all black. he walked through the group, and they didn't attack him. when he got to the other side of the group nearest me, he turned back to them and cast a spell. My jaw dropped wide open at what happened next. The dragons which I saw before me, were no longer dragons, they were soldiers!  
  
I looked in amazement. The group fell in line, and marched through the portal, and disappeared. Then the portal closed, but the man in black remained there. I tried again to contact Rider, and this time, I was successful. I related to him what had just happened. We regrouped together and contacted Orion for orders. He instructed us to follow the man, so we did. We followed him, as he walked through the desert.   
  
He walked for days, with no food or water, but it seemed not to bother him. He walked until he finally came to a cliff. In the side of the cliff was a village. It was literally made into the side of the cliff. We reported all this to Orion, and after hearing it he immediately ordered us to return to garden. With the withdrawal order in place we did just that." She looked around hoping she'd covered everything. She was confident she had.  
  
Orion had a somber look on his face, and he began to speak again. "I gave the withdrawal order, because after Riders report, I knew that they were approaching the most awesome magical power the world had ever known. My father had come upon a chilling legend in his pursuit of the Sorceress, and tough it to me. It goes like this.  
  
There is a clan. A clan which has not been heard from for centuries. This clan possessed extreme magical powers. They could command The forces of nature, and it's creatures. From this clan arose a family. A family that united the world. For generations that family ruled the world. The dynasty was always the same. The Sorcerer would have one child, always a son, and he would train that son to rule. Their capitol was a city built into the cliffs. The Sorcerers were always benevolent, and kind. But then there arose a sorcerer who had two children, Twins. The firstborn was a manchild, Aries. The second a womanchild, Clarity.   
  
Unsure of this sign, the Sorcerer decided to split the world into two kingdoms. And he trained his children to rule as Sorcerer and Sorceress. But the son became jealous, and he became a terrible ruler. His people hated him. But his sister was generous, and kind. And she treated her subjects with dignity and respect. She married a warrior, who she called her knight, and she took his name. Angry at this, her brother the sorcerer Waged war against his sister. He was more powerful with his black magic than she was, but the people loved her and wanted her to rule. There came a time when her Knight confronted Aries. He fought valiantly, the battle waged for over twelve hours, and ended in the knight landing a mortal blow to the Sorcerer. Angry at his defeat, Aries cast a spell to rain destruction on the planet, And he coughed up his powers and cast them off.   
  
Clarity tried to destroy his powers, but he had put them off, and to where, she did not know. She could do nothing to seal his powers. And he had already cast destruction on the planet. As he died, Aries made this statement. "You have disgraced our family and taken what was rightfully mine. My powers shall return, and I shall reclaim the rightful ownership of this planet in the name of it's rightful owner. This planet will not be forever ruled by a Starlight, but by a Tralen."  
  
Squall sat up in his seat. He broke into a sweat. That name, Tralen, he knew that name. Yes the man in the Train mentioned the name Master Tralen. "Maybe this does have to do with Rinoa after all."  
  
Orion noted the look of interest in Squalls eyes, and seized the opportunity to continue. "Squall, I believe that Tralen's powers are back, and that he is in control. He knows of SeeD, and he wanted to test it's power. He will no doubt go on a conquest of the world. There is no sorceress right now, and he knows that, but remember, the sorceress didn't defeat the sorcerer.... It was the sorceress' Knight. Thomas Starlight. No Squall, there may not be a Sorceress right now, but there is a sorceress knight, and that Squall,..... Is you."  
  
  
Squall leaned forward and looked Orion in the eyes. "There may just be a sorceress alive today. And her name is Rinoa Heartily, allow me to tell you my story.  
  
  
  
  
That's it for chapter 9. Oh boy it'll get good from here. Realy good. If you're reading this story you better review it and let me know. I always find out that there are people reading this, but they aren't reviewing it. Come on. It helps an author to know that his readers are having an enjoyable experience. It makes us better.. Thanks to everyone who's reading.   
  
D.H.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. First Blood

Chapter 10: Hmph... screw the disclaimer.....if you want it, view the previous chapters please thanks.  
  
  
  
Squall quickly recounted to the group around the table the story of his encounter in the train car. The same story that Seifer had refused to give them until Squall was awakened. Seifer, however at this juncture seemed more than willing to relate his story and verify that what Squall spoke was correct all the way up to the point when he passed out. The story was fairly self explanatory, and it didn't take long for everyone to add up the details and see why that incident in the train was relevant to this crisis at hand. After Squall finished speaking Orion continued the meeting.  
  
"So Squall, this man called himself Master Tralen, said Rinoa is still alive, claimed to have switched the notes, and then disappeared into thin air? Is that right?" Orion asked.  
  
"Nope, that's wrong!" Squall retorted with authority. "The man never claimed to be Master Tralen, he claimed to be the servant of Master Tralen. Other than that, you got it."  
  
"Well, that means we haven't got much to go on." Orion said with a thoughtful look on his face. "I sent Seifer to find you, because I believe that the day of the Sorcerer is upon us again. I believe he knows about SeeD, and is confident that he can beat it. I believe just as in the days of the first sorceress, that you the Sorceress Knight are the great hope to save the world from the greed and tyranny of a vengeful Sorcerer."  
  
Squall looked from person to person around the table. He looked into each eye. Of some he knew nothing, but he saw their determination to fight, he could tell that they would do whatever it took to protect the world from this. In other eyes however he saw more, he saw memories. There were the people who he'd gone through the time compression with, and the people who he'd fought side by side, and battle by battle with, all the way to Ultimacia's castle.   
  
The memories flooded his mind. Memories of Seifer Almassy, his boyhood rival; memories of Zell Dincht, his longtime friend who was with him when he battled with the Unholy; Irvine Kineas, and Selphie Tilmit, the couple who gave him support in many a battle during the reign of Unholiness, and also had confronted Ultimacia with him. And then there was Quistis Trepe, His old instructor. He had many memories of her. She was the first person he had gone into real battle with. He'd confronted Ifrit, with her by his side. He trusted her still. He trusted them all still, despite the fact that he tried not to.   
  
Even though he knew he could trust them, and he believed the cause was worthy, he still wouldn't let go of his reason for choosing to re-enter this world. Rinoa. Rinoa was the love of his life. She was there with him at the cliffs that night, and he'd lost her, or at least he thought he had, yet now it seemed that fate had been kind, and handed him a second chance. And he was willing to take it, and yet he insisted on his own terms. Little did he realize however that as much as he thought he could, this was one battle that he was not going to win alone.  
  
"Look," Squall began, "I'll fight with you all on one condition. We do it my way. I'm going to call the shots. Now Orion seems to have the best knowledge of the story concerning the Sorcerer, so I'll work with him, the rest of you need simply to follow our orders. Now if that's too difficult for any of you speak up now."  
  
Eyes around the table looked to and fro. Everyone looked, but no one spoke up. There was some obvious distaste in some of their eyes for the way that Squall seemed to want to just take control like that, but no one seemed to want to loose what they felt was their only hope.  
  
"Well it looks like it's settled then" Orion said speaking up first. "Where should we go from here?"  
  
Squall was rather taken by that question. He wasn't sure. He wanted to find out about Rinoa as quickly as possible, so he figured. He knew there was a limited amount of information to go on, so he decided that they only had one lead, they might as well take it.  
  
"I want to go check out that village in the side of the cliffs first." He began. "I want to take two others with me. As to which two, I don't know I've been out of it for a while and so I don't know who's qualified for this. But I only want two others. Orion, you choose."  
  
"I suppose I'd choose Rider and Delea if I were you. Both of them are Recon members, and know the exact location of the village." Orion started. "I would encourage you to be cautious though Squall, the inhabitants of that village, if it truly is a Sorcerers village would easily give their life in his service, and they all are magicians of great power."  
  
"I'll remember that, but I think I can handle myself." Squall said. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He said motioning for Delea and Rider to come on. "Orion, you keep an eye out for anything you may find while were gone. Well try to make this one quick trip. We will remain in contact with you, and you alone ok?"  
  
"Ok Squall I've got it under control here, you do what you've gotta do." Orion said. I'll continue this meeting with those of you who are not involved in this mission." He said making sure that everyone didn't jump to leave just because the other three did.   
  
While he was speaking, the three soldiers got up and left the room. Within minutes, they were loading their amphibious Recon Vehicle with supplies, and weaponry.   
  
"What do we have here?" Squall asked as he saw Rider and Delea loading up three Motorbikes. They were almost silent, infact, they were so silent that you could comfortably listen to music with the engine fully revved. Squall had certainly never seen vehicles like this around Garden before.  
  
"These Squall," Delea said, "are our mode of transportation. This large vehicle here is not only completely amphibious, but it is also submersible. These bikes are called Stealth Bikes. We'll be using them to approach the village. They are silent, and fast. Did I mention that they are very very fast?   
  
"We'll land on the shoreline with the AV," Rider took over, "At that point we'll lead you to the village. That is unless you have a better idea, and of course, you're in charge."  
  
Squall looked at the equipment. He had to admit he was impressed. This stuff was going to make this mission a whole lot easier, or at least he thought so. Had he known the road that lay ahead, he might not have made such a hasty decision. But all that aside, he helped them finish loading and soon the AV was running, and the team was off.  
  
****  
  
Orion held the meeting with the rest of the group for a while longer. He mainly went over the general procedures that would be followed while Squall was "in charge". He told them all to follow Squall's lead untill he ordered them otherwise. He even went so far as to tell them that as far as he was concerned for the time being Squall was to be given just as much respect as he himself was to be given.   
  
He decided to wrap up the meeting with a statement that he knew would cause some controversy, but he felt he needed to make.  
  
"Anyone have anything they'd like to add?" He asked. With that the room erupted into a host of chatter. There were people talking back and forth, and it seemed everyone thought something different on the matter. Finally, realizing that he was getting nowhere with this, Orion began to draw the meeting to a close.   
  
"Ok folks look, we've got to be wary of what's going on. I believe that the Sorcerer is testing Garden's strength. We've got to be vigilant, and ready. Now does anyone have anything to add?" He wanted to slap himself for asking that again, but he had done it. All he could do now, was just hope. No one said anything at first this time around, it seemed they all seemed to want this meeting to find adjournment. Finally however someone spoke, and it was Seifer Almassy.  
  
"Yeah, I've got something to say." Seifer Began, "Why are you agreeing to the demands of this fruitloop? Sure he's awesome in battle, but he's also out of his mind. I for one don't like it, and don't look for me to be fully cooperative." He finished.  
  
Orion fully understood Seifers concerns, however, he also knew exactly why he was letting Squall take control. He truly believed that it was Squalls destiny to lead them in this war. He also knew well the legend of Tralen. He knew that if it was the return of Tralen, that only a true Sorceress Knight could defeat him. But there was more to that than even he cared to speak of. His father believed that only a Sorceress Knight, with his Sorceress supporting him could defeat Tralen. He knew that was the case in the legend. The battle waged on for hours, and the sorceress continued healing her knight as he went forth with the battle.   
  
He knew that was a possibility, but he hoped against hope that this great Knight Leonhart could be the one to prove that it could be done without the Sorceress. He had to have faith. Yes that was the answer to Seifer's question, he had faith. He was about to give that as his answer to Seifer, when a loud commotion arose at the entrance to the cafeteria.   
  
The group left their meeting to go check it out. When they arrived at the cafeteria entrance, the saw the two guards posted there holding a young looking SeeD by the arms.  
  
"He was not permitted entrance sir." the first guard said to Orion as he released the younger SeeD.   
  
"He claimed to have a message for you, but we were merely following orders." The second guard added. as they released him.  
  
"It's ok." Orion said to them. "Our meeting has come to a close, you may be dismissed."  
  
"Yes sir." The two guards said as they left their post.  
  
"Now what message do you have for me that is so important that you'd risk trying to break through those tough looking young lads?" Orion Laughed.  
  
"Well sir," the young boy stuttered, "Our scout team was out performing random missions when we witnessed something huge taking place. Off the shores of Balamb, we saw bubbles emerging from the waters. Inside of them were troops wearing black. Through our scopes we could tell that they were carrying guns, and obviously there was magic involved.  
  
They began to form an attack formation still just floating there in those bubbles well off shore. There looked to be about 250 of them. but that's just an estimate of course. The others wanted to stay for a moment to see if they were friendly, but I broke ranks to tell you. They're fairly well away from he town yet, but it's obvious they plan on attacking it. We haven't much time sir."   
  
"You chose well to come and tell me, you'll be rewarded for your efforts." Orion said. He was thinking to himself. "So now he's testing our attack strength. He's giving us enough time to assemble first, so that he can see our attack power. If it's a test he wants then it's a test he shall receive."  
  
Orion got on the intercom and began to spit out dialogue. He ordered all SeeDs to report battle ready to the main hall. He then began organizing teams. He sent out over half of his available force of one hundred - one SeeDs. The organization went surprisingly quick, and soon they were in vehicles bound for Balamb.   
  
Upon their arrival, they broke into a formation, and prepared their attack. Every SeeD ready, poised for battle. Every SeeD was intent on doing his best to take care of the situation. Every SeeD was ready to follow their leader, Orion Hughes.  
  
****  
  
Orion Hughes stood on the front lines near the shore looking out to sea. The troops were approaching the shore, soon, they would be making landfall. He was ready to give the attack signal. Ready to start this thing.  
  
As the army approached Orion drew Revenge's Blood, and brandished the fearsome Gunblade high above his head. He was a machine when it came to battle and this time it would be no exception. The first wave was coming ashore. He went into attack position. Quistis, Seifer, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie all had their teams prepared. They were watching Orion, waiting on his signal. Intent on his every move.   
  
He was a true leader, a man who could rally the troops. And they were rallied, and ready. And then it happened. He watched and watched and watched, and then at just the right moment he gave the signal to engage.   
  
And so the battle was on, but this time the SeeDs were ready and waiting. There was no surprise this time. The battle had begun and Orion Hughes would draw first blood.  
  
  
  
  
Well, there you go folks. People asked me why this was an action/adventure story, well, you're about to see it. I'm sorry that it's taken a while to get here, but now the story opens up, and hopefully you can enjoy it! Soon I'll be posting an intermission which will be some author notes, and random comments about the plot of the story. I hope that everyone finds this story as fu to read as it has been to write.   
  
  
D.H.   
  
  
  



	11. The Begining of a Legend

Chapter 11: Beginning of A Legend.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The AV was streaking across the countryside, while the battle raged on. The three persons inside sat silently. It was however not due to the fact that there was nothing to talk about. It was due to the fact that everyone was inside of their own head thinking. No one, not even the leader Squall Leonhart knew exactly why they were going to this city in the cliffs, but they all knew one thing for sure, they were searching for answers.   
  
"What did he look like?" Squall spoke first.  
  
"Who?" Delea returned.  
  
"The man, the one who you saw come through the portal" He finished resting his head in his hands and staring out the small window in front of him.  
  
"Well," she said, "I don't really remember any specifics about him. Even through the scope, I couldn't see his face or anything. He was a pretty big guy, it seemed. but I mean that's nothing that'll help you. He was wearing all black. A black jacket, and a black head dress. It was kinda like a shawl wrapped around his head, probably to protect his face from the sand blowing against it. It concealed his face, so I couldn't see it."  
  
"Well, that doesn't help me out a lot, but thanks for trying" Squall said shaking his head. "Why can't I get a break?" he asked aloud. "How bout you Rider?" He finished.  
  
"Well, I couldn't really see him too well either." Rider began. "We followed him for a while across the Cenrta continent. A few times I got a glimpse of him through a scope, but I never saw his face. One thing's for sure, He's not a normal guy. This guy walked through the desert for days with nothing to eat or drink. That would kill a normal man, it didn't seem to bother our friend. He just walked and walked. And we followed him.   
  
We followed him from a sideways position, and made it a point to stay far away. This guy had just turned a bunch of dragons into a bunch of men. Along the way we saw various vicious monsters approach him, but not one ventured to attack him. It was weird kinda like they were friendly to him, although they never ventured to close. We followed him to the Centra Cliffs, and there we saw his destination.   
  
It was a city that had been carved into the cliff. It's funny because I'd looked at those cliffs before, And I never saw that. It was, however very clear that that was where he was headed. We reported our findings to Orion, and he immediately gave us the command to abort. I kinda argued with him, asking him to let us follow just a little more, but that was settled, when we lost him." It was obvious that there was more to be told, but Squall interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean you lost him?" Squall asked with a disturbed face.  
  
"Well, we were watching him as he walked at the same steady pace, and he just disappeared without a trace."   
  
Squall looked very distraught, but said nothing. He merely stared out the window with a thoughtful look on his face. "He just vanished" he thought to himself. He was thinking of the train car, and how that man there had just vanished without a trace. How he'd easily controlled Seifer, and how he'd even intimidated himself somewhat. This man, or whatever he was was something the likes of which he'd never dealt with.  
  
His train of thought was interrupted by Delea's voice. "Squall," she paused, "Do you think this is the doings of a sorcerer? I'd never heard of that legend before. Before Orion told it to us. As I understand it, Orions dad researched the Sorceress, and he was trying to find out how he could eliminate the sorceress powers which he thought were do dangerous for the world to handle. I believe that Orion's dad was killed by a sorceress too, just like Riders."  
  
Rider shot her a look. It wasn't an angry look, but yet it caused her to stop her talking. It hurt Rider to be reminded of his dad's death. It was still too painful. It was his reason for joining Garden in the first place. He had found out that they fought the sorceress, and he felt that was his best chance for avenging his fathers death. He didn't believe in Orions legend, he saw this as merely a link to the Sorceress who was causing all this trouble. It was beyond his belief that there could be such thing as a Sorcerer, it wasn't even in recorded history. How could Orion believe it. His father was killed by a sorceress too, and yet he still believed. Crazy. There was just too much to be answered and Rider was not an easily convinced person.  
  
"Look Delea, there's no Sorcerer. This guy's just some crazy good magician, probably working with a Sorceress. Working with one of those greedy Bitches who all they want to do it take over the world...."   
  
Squall leapt from his seat, and before Rider could think he felt Squall's firm grip around his throat. "Rinoa is a Sorceress, and don't you ever forget that. She wouldn't hurt anyone. She's filled with noting but love. But right now, I'm filled with rage, and I'm just really close to ripping out your throat. In the future, I suggest you hold your tongue if you value your life." He released him.  
  
Delea, who was driving, nearly ran off course as she watched the exchange. She had never seen a display like that pulled on Rider before. She'd become good friends with Rider. He was strong, powerful. A true first class SeeD. No one, not even Seifer cared to buck up to him. And if they ever tried, it was quickly answered with a challenge. Yet there sat her best friend in the world. Rubbing his neck, the red finger marks still showing. Squall was insane she kept thinking. She wondered if she could trust his reliability in battle, but there was no debate now as to his worthiness. He was truly a powerful man. He had just as quickly as he exploded, returned to his seat, and was again looking out the window.   
  
Squall stared again out the window. His rage had subsided just as quickly as it had come. In it's place had come fear, and anxiety. He had just spoken of Rinoa in present tense, as though she was still alive. He knew that all these people thought she was dead. But he now realized that he truly believed that she was alive. It felt good, but he couldn't forget the night at the cliffs. She fell, he knew that much. He had always believed that he dropped her, but now he was not so sure, he just plain couldn't remember it. But one thing was for sure, she could not have survived the fall, and yet somehow, she was alive, he could sense it, he could feel it. It was all just too much. He closed his eyes, His last thoughts were of Rinoa as he dozed off.  
  
He even missed Delea's voice saying, "This is where we enter the water. There's no turning back from here."  
  
  
********  
  
Revenge's Blood glinted in the light of the setting sun. Orion Huges struck the first blow of this epic confrontation. The first troop came ashore, and even before he could shed the bubble he had come ashore in, Hughes was upon him. He didn't feel a thing Revenge's Blood sliced through his neck with ease, severing head from body. The soldier was dead before he hit the ground.   
  
Orion felt the power flowing through him. He was mighty in battle. Every move masterfully planned. He was like an animal. He went for the kill, and took no prisoners, that was his way. He was striking down enemy after enemy. His well fashioned Gunblade Revenge's Blood striking every death blow.   
  
Orion was an avid user of GF junctioning, but yet he never used GF's for attacking, he always battled himself. It was his way, the only way he knew to be. He walked into battle, and no matter how many people were there fighting along side him, he was alone. This was no different, he was in his own world, and he was going to make sure that he continued to be alive in this world.  
  
The battle was raging. The SeeDs were in easy control. There was back up on standby, but it didn't appear that backup would be necessary. There was the sound of cries as more and more of these dark soldiers fell, and the occasional cry of an Injured SeeD. Thus far however there were no Garden Casualties. If one would listen, he could hear afar off the sounds of battle. GF's being summoned, Magic spells being cast, death blows struck.   
  
There was a thin line containing the battle. Groups of SeeDs had blockaded the whole shoreline. There was no way these Black soldiers would get through. The sun was already setting, and yet it appeared the battle would be over by dark. Although an easy test, this battle would prove to be but the beginning. The beginning of a legend. And somewhere amidst the fighting there were warriors who were already a legend in themselves.  
  
Zell Dincht's group was fighting extremely well, but a two troops had broken through the ranks. Zell Leapt into action, his Reladnium gloves strapped on tight. He attacked the first one landing a hook punch that dislocated the soldiers jaw with a loud crack. The Dark warrior howled in pain, but Zell wasn't done. He planted a side kick into the ribs of the attacker, and finished him off with a spinning hook kick to the side of the head. The neck torqued with the blow, and then snapped with a loud crack, and the soldier fell down dead. Zell dispatched the other more quickly. He picked the soldier up, leapt into the air, and slammed the man down on his back breaking his spine. The soldier groaned, but could not get up or fight any longer he was paralyzed. Zell and his group stood victorious.  
  
Selphie Tilmits group didn't have much fighting to do. Selphie had junctioned Quezacatle and called down lightning on the attackers A few hits, and the majority of the attackers were lying on the ground shaking uncontrollably as their brains cooked like eggs. Finally the life gave out of them, and they died. About that time Irvine Kineas showed up with his unit. They hadn't had a problem either. And he was glad to see that Selphie had held up well herself.   
  
Quistis was just finishing up her last little clean up when Seifer arrived to help his woman. With his immense skills, and also the shier fact that he had one of the most highly skilled units in that battle under his command, he had been the first to wrap up his area. He saw that Quistis was about to deal with the last attacker, and he jumped in front of her.   
  
"I'll take this one!" he said with a laugh. Seifer Brandished his new blade Titanus. It was already bloodstained, and he loved it more the more he used it. It was perfectly balanced, and light weight. He even felt it was precise enough to perform surgery with, so why not try it out now. Seifer played with the assailant. He circled him. The soldier fired off rounds, but to no use, the SeeD was too quick.   
  
Seifer rushed him, and with a few quick movements he had severed both arms. From the soldier. The man Screamed out in pain. The onlookers were astonished, and even felt pity for the man. Seifer, didn't seem to be phased. He laughed as the man fell to his knees in his own blood, but was still alive.   
  
"Take a load off." he laughed and he cut the mans legs off one by one. The soldier was weeping and screaming at the top of his lungs. "Bastard" Seifer yelled, and before anyone knew it, he had cast Firaga on the troop. The skin was instantly singed, and the screams intensified.   
  
"Enough of that Seifer please." Quistis begged. She was the only person who had sway over him, and yet she had so much. It was almost unreal, but it was so evident.   
  
Seifer was finally satisfied, and with one final swing of Titanus, he beheaded the assailant. The SeeDs were celebrating their victory. There was much rejoicing, but perhaps prematurely. It was too easy for them. Each group had only dealt with twenty to twenty-five troops, and there were an estimated two hundred plus. It didn't take long for them to realize, they were all attacking Orions group.   
  
The others ordered their squadrons down the beach to reinforce Orion. Soon they all arrived. Orions Unit was surrounded, but they were fighting the onslaught of attackers with all the strength they could muster. Strangely enough, they were holding well. But looking on, it was obvious why. The reason was Orion Hughes.  
  
Troop after troop fell to Revenge's Blood. Some he Impaled, others he beheaded, still others he cast magic on. He had defeated more enemies by himself than the rest of his squadron. One by one they continued to fall. This effect was intensified by the fact that the other squadrons had arrived, and were lending a hand. The numbers dwindled. Forty, no, thirty, no, ten. Orion was unstoppable. He engaged the last one himself, and called on his limit break, Blood Lust. Griping his blade tightly he stared at his enemy. He then dashed at him bringing the sharp edge of his blade above the soldiers head, then he brought it down with force severing him in two. The Soldier made no sound, he just fell into two equal pieces.  
  
Orion was tired. It'd been a long time since he'd tasted of battle. It felt better now, because he knew why he was fighting. He understood why his enemy was his enemy. But he still was wasted. He fell down into the blood soaked sand. Quistis was the first to reach him, and she cast curaga on him as quick as she could.   
  
Orion was just getting up when it happened. A huge wave washed ashore, and it swept the dead bodies out to sea. Not a single body was left. The SeeD's all watched in wonder at the sign. There was nothing left that would indicate there had even been a battle. Not even a speck of blood on the sand.   
  
"Would somebody please tell me what the HELL is going on here?" Zell remarked, but before anyone cold reply they all saw it. Out of the ocean were rising bubbles, and inside of those bubbles were troops. This time there was something different. in front them there was a tall man. He wearing black. It was hard to make him out at first, but he appeared to be standing there on top of the water. He was even swaying up and down with the waves.  
  
He started walking towards the shore. Slowly, casually right on top of the water. He continued to come closer and closer. Behind him the army of dark troops followed, their bubbles moving smoothly across the water. It didn't take a genius to realize. There was going to be a problem here.  
  
  
Well that's 11 in the books. Do you like it, let me know. If you don't let me know. I'll take your constructive criticism too by the way. So feel free to review it in any case. I appreciate all your time.  
  
D.H.   
  
  
  



	12. What Dreams May Come

  
  
The cavern was dimly lit by torches that cast shadows all over the walls. In the distant chambers, one could hear the sounds of steel as two armies clashed, but here in this outer chamber, the numbers were smaller, and the stakes higher as four young soldiers confronted perhaps the greatest warrior the world had ever seen, and all in this dimly lit chamber. And from some unseen place a lone spectator was watching the events unfold. The four soldiers clad in mail approached him. It looked almost as if there was fear in their eyes despite the fact that they outnumbered him four to one. None of the men seemed inclined to make the first strike.   
  
Their enemy stood griping his great-sword with both hands. He brandished it, ever keeping watch on his enemies. He looked into their eyes, he sensed their fear. He felt nothing for them. He would show them no mercy. The man looked fascinatingly imposing considering the fact that he appeared as though he couldn't have been more than twenty two years old when he was in reality thirty three. Perhaps it was the silver armor that he wore, or the look in his Nordic blue eyes. Maybe it was his long black hair which gave him the presence of a well groomed nobleman. But one could make no mistake about it, he had the presence of power, and he carried it gracefully.  
  
The young knight began to brandish his weapon again, swinging it over each shoulder with two hands in a figure eight. He was obviously a great swordsman. He handled the blade with finesse and yet with power and authority at the same time.   
  
The four opposing soldiers didn't even realize that he had attacked until it was to late. With a flash he was upon him. He swung his blade in a mighty arc skewering the first soldier through his mail suit. He turned just in time to block the second soldier's blade which was being brought down over his head. He held the over head block with one hand on his steel. With the other he withdrew one of his two mythril daggers, and quickly slit the soldiers throat.  
  
In the same motion he used to slit the throat, he wield and threw the dagger directly into the third man's eye. The soldier shrieked in pain immediately dropping his weapon which hit the ground with a loud noise. The knight leapt upon the screaming man, and withdrew his dagger from the eye. Looking over his shoulder, he saw it. The fourth soldier had thrown his sword and it was on target. Quicker than he could even think he grabbed the injured soldier, and cast him in the path of the blade while diving out of the way. The long sword pierced the man right through the heart, and with a scream of pain, he fell down dead.  
  
Realizing that he had missed his target, the final soldier dove towards his dead colleague, and griped the handle of his weapon, but just as he did so he felt the boot come down on his arm, and cold steel on the side of his neck.  
  
"Now you don't really want to do that do you?" He heard the voice say.  
  
Looking up, he saw a pair of bright Nordic blue eyes staring into his own. It was him. He was face to face with the living legend. He'd heard it said, but never believed it. Now he had no choice but to believe it. This man was truly unstoppable.  
  
"You want to live don't you?" the soft deep voice continued. "Get up." He said withdrawing the blade from the side of the young soldier's neck, and motioning for him to rise. "Go on get up." the calm voice repeated.  
  
The soldier obeyed, and slowly, ever so slowly rose to his feet. All the while, he looked into those blue eyes, knowing that they held the key to his fate. He made it to his feet, but nothing happened. He was still alive. He could see the carnage of his comrades laying around. The knight could have easily dispatched him into the abyss as well. Why hadn't he.   
  
The thoughts ran through the young soldiers head, but they were soon interrupted by the Knight's words. "Interesting move you pulled back there." he said with a smile. "You almost caught me off guard. And that's hard to do. Funny thing, that move was something risky, something daring, something stupid. And also, something I would have done."  
  
The man searched the knight's eyes. He tried to put together exactly where this conversation was going, but he just couldn't figure it out.   
  
"Every battle I've faced since entering these cliffs has been to the death, no one has survived my blade. Perhaps, that is because I'm as blood thirsty as I've been portrayed, or perhaps it is because those who attack me leave me no other alternative." He paused, and looked at this young soldier. He couldn't have been more than fifteen. It was that way with many of these groups of troops. The Sorcerer was cold to engage children of this age in wars such as this.   
  
"It pains me every time I destroy life with Iron Cross." The knight said motioning to his massive blade which he carried so easily in his hands. The blade was exotically crafted, with a magnificent cross at the bottom of the hilt, and featuring cross engravings all the way down the length of the titanium blade. "This blade was made to promote peace, not to fight war. However, the time comes where war arises, and with war comes death. And in the face of death, at times one must kill or be killed. That sir, is why I have drawn the blood of so many.  
  
At times good men must fight for what is right, despite the danger. I fight for the world, and for the sorceress. I fight for freedom, and peace. You , I must think do not know why you fight. Most likely it is the blind following of orders.  
  
I see strength in you, and that is why I have preserved you. I now give you a choice. A choice between life and death, and you may choose but one thing. Are you ready to make that choice?" The knight finished.  
  
The boy soldier stared at the knight. What could he possibly do. There was no escaping the wrath of the Demon Knight. He'd been told that since his childhood. Surely, he would die today by those same vengeful hands. He had no choice but to make whatever choice it was that this fearless knight gave him, and accept it with dignity. It was this trait which separated him from the others under the Sorcerers army. He would do his best, and accept when he had reached his limit. That is why he learned so much, because he could admit when he didn't know what to do, and thus he was teachable. Now was the time for him to take what he felt was sure to be live's final challenge, and he would do so now with honor, and dignity.  
  
"Yes Sir Knight, I'll make your choice." He said with calmness, and confidence.  
  
"Good, Good." He began. "Then here is your choice. You have been no doubt taught about me. About my hatred, and how I show no mercy in battle. You've heard of the minions I've defeated, and the battles my armies have won. You've been told that to confront me is to die at the hands of a blade called Dragon's Cross. To defy me a means to a quick end. Now, I give you a choice to believe that, and to try one last time to overthrow me man to man, or, you can choose to find out for yourself, and come with me, and be my disciple.   
  
The choice is up to you. It's true that perhaps I am just toying with you, perhaps I want to have fun with you, to wait till you turn your back, and then bury my steel into your back. I won't tell you anything, you must decide that on your own. The choice is yours. So, what shall it be, faith, or furry?"  
  
The choices were fairly simple. One way led to sure death, for there was never a man no matter how skilled who fought the Sorceress Knight and survived. The other way he was sure led to death as well, for it was a known fact that the sorceress knight took no prisoners.   
  
With two choices spread out before him, he was now forced to choose. With nothing to go on, but what he had been told, it was not as easy a choice as it at first glance seemed. On the one hand, he could challenge him, and die honorably while fighting, on the other he could trust someone who no one from his people had ever trusted before except one, the renegade sorceress Clarity.  
  
For a few moments he looked into the knights eyes. Face to face with the destroyer, the leader of men. He looked deeply into the Nordic blue sea that was his eyes. They were smooth as glass, and deep. To his surprise, however, he found no malice there. He didn't feel threatened. How could that be? The most feared man in the world was before him, and yet he was not afraid. He thought about his life. He thought about his impending death. He thought about the parents he never knew, and the things he wished he had done. A tear came to his eye as he pondered. He was so young, and there was so much this world had to offer, and yet, he would most likely never taste of the fruit thereof. He wanted to break down, but he didn't. He looked into the Knight's eyes and said with all confidence. "I'll follow you."  
  
He knelt down at the knight's feet and bowed his head admitting defeat, and throwing himself at the mercy of the one who held his life in his hands.  
  
"You have chosen wisely." The knight said obviously pleased. "Rise to your feet. Tell me son, what is your name?" He asked, as he placed Dragon's Cross back into his sheath.   
  
The boy rose slowly and looked at the knight. He felt more alive than ever before. It's been said that the being on the brink of death is when you truly find out the meaning of life. He looked into the eyes of the one who had just spared him, and said. "Sir, my name is Leonhart, Devon Leonhart."  
  
"Leonhart eh? Well young Leonhart, my name is Jason Starlight. You have chosen to follow me. Pay close attention to the things I teach you, and you will be a proud warrior one day. Here my apprentice, I want you to have this." He took from around his neck the chain he was wearing. It bore the head of a lion on it. "Keep this with you all the time, and when the time comes, I will teach you how to use it."  
  
Starlight then bid for young Leonhart to follow him. "Let us prepare the way for the sorceress. Come my Clarity, come." When he finished speaking, a Young woman walked through the door. She was extremely beautiful. She had long black hair. The smile on her face was increasingly gorgeous. She walked with confidence, power, and grace. She walked directly towards Devon Leonhart, and said. "Hello my friend, we've been waiting for you."  
  
Then she turned with a jerk and saw the hidden onlooker. "Who are you?" she asked pleasantly. The two others in the room were looking as well, but saw nothing.   
  
The onlooker was shell shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes.   
  
"Rinoa" he said, "Is it you? Rinoa"  
  
*********  
  
Squall Leonhart awoke with a jerk in a cold sweat. He stared into space for a moment trying to take in where he was at. He finally remembered his surroundings and came to his senses again.   
  
"You ok man?" he heard Delea Dreden's voice ask. "You were tossing and turning like crazy, and then you started mumbling something just before you woke up. You had us kinda worried. Bad dream?"  
  
"No, not exactly bad.... more like um... Weird" Squall stated. "Where are we?" He asked.  
"Were somewhere in the ocean nearing the Centra continent. We're submerged now, so we're out of sight out of mind." Rider spoke up.   
  
"Good, well let's hurry up." Squall said. "I've got to find out about these cliffs."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
The line of bubbles came to a halt somewhere off shore, but the man in black continued to advance. Orion had rallied the troops back to their ready positions. And they stood waiting.  
  
With a simple move of his hands the man in black caused the bubbles to submerge back into the sea. Then he began to speak.  
  
"Soon we will have Leonhart. Soon Tralen shall return." then he disappeared without a trace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. You Won't Believe

Chapter 13: You Won't Believe This  
  
  
The beautiful blond woman sat in the tiny room. A bright white Aura surrounded her body. She was breathing heavily. Her face was calm, but her body appeared to be under extreme pressure.   
  
She was sweating badly. The perfect concentration that conducted her thoughts at the time was almost more than her small frame could bear. Finally, she broke. Her thin body collapsed, and the Aura began to fade from her. She stared an the ceiling for a moment. Thoughts now raced back in to her head.   
  
"He has to realize who he is," She thought. "They all must. Tralen's time has come. The slave girl will gladly do as he wishes. If only she could remember." That was why she sent the dreams. She had been sending the slave girl the dreams for a long while, but it hadn't worked. Time was short. Her only hope now was to enlighten him.  
  
She had been shown who they were. She knew their role in this crisis now facing the world. But she also knew Her role, and the role of her lover Orion... Orion Hughes. She had been shown it during the time of her captivity. She had been shown it by none other than her captor. Master Tralen. He had told her of the identity of the slave girl.   
  
From the time she mysteriously fell from the sky and landed on their doorstep. Tralen knew who she was. It was as if he sensed it. He ordered her to heal the girl before it was too late. And she did her best. But ever her powerful healing magic couldn't fully heal the damage. It took days for the girl to fully recover.   
  
"Fate has brought her to me!" Tralen had exclaimed. "It's now time for me to take what is rightfully mine."  
  
For years he had kept Christina. knowing all along that her power as a sage would enable him to conserve his powers and build them to an immense level while still having the ability to cast such powerful magic as portals, and mass resurrections. He was using her powers for his own gains. But it was killing Christina. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out. It was too much. She was a powerful sage, but casting this powerful magic every day was more than she could bear. She wasn't a sorceress... Well, not entirely anyway.   
  
That's why she sent the dream to Leonhart, or rather, she sent Leonhart to the past to see the beginning of it all. To help him see the role he would play in the end. She only hoped he'd gotten it. It was the only hope now. The slave girl remembered nothing... perhaps that was to their advantage. But Tralen was confident and ready to make his move. His use of her powers was increasing, and it was taking it's toll on her health. She had done her part for now. All she could do was hope... Hope to Hyne that her plan would work.  
  
================================================================  
  
It was noisy back at Garden. Too noisy for Seifer's taste. Excited SeeD's and underclassmen rushed around swapping stories about the bizarre incident that had occurred only hours ago. Talk varied form SeeDs trying to one up each other's abilities all the way to those who spoke of what this could mean to the future.   
  
Perhaps the main thing that was the topic of conversation was none other than Orion Hughes. No one had ever seen him fight before. Now they had. There had always been stories of the great warrior, but no one had believed them... until now. After seeing him fight they believed it.   
  
It was like he was in some sort of God Mode. Some sort of invincible untouchable force or Aura came over him. Some called it Chi, others said it was Zen power. What it was was Rage, pure and simple rage.  
  
The noise level built up until Seifer could take it no more.   
  
"Shut the hell up!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "As head of the disciplinary committee, and make no mistake that I still am, I'm telling you all to head back to your quarters. All of you.   
  
To his surprise, they seemed obliged to obey him. "Maybe they saw me out there tonight...." he thought. "Maybe now, I'll get some of the respect I deserve."  
  
He began walking towards his own quarters when his progress was delayed by a voice on the loudspeaker. "All SeeD team leaders please report to the cafeteria area."  
  
"Damn it!" He thought aloud. "Just when I thought I might get a little sleep. Oh well, I guess I better go." And with that he began walking toward the cafeteria. He didn't have to guess what the meeting was about.  
  
================================================================  
  
  
The AV was speeding along under water. The auto pilot was on, and the crew had all fallen fast asleep. All that is except Squall. Squall had seated himself by a window and was staring out it intently. His mind was troubled. What he had just witnessed was more than he could easily comprehend.  
  
He'd had a dream, or was it. It seemed too real. It was like he was watching something unfold. Something Legendary. But then he saw Rinoa, or at least the spitting image of her. And what was the weirdest of all was that she looked at him and acknowledged him. It had to have been her right?  
  
"Get it together Leonhart." He told himself. "You think you hallucinate because of a lack of sleep, and them when you get the chance to sleep you have even worse hallucinations tan ever. What a way to be!" He laughed in spite of himself. It just seemed his luck.  
  
He moved back to his seat in the front when he saw the com light flashing. Someone had turned off the indicator noise. There was no telling how long it had been flashing. He couldn't believe that someone had missed it. He went to the key pad and typed in the password he'd been given. It worked. He read the short message on the screen.   
  
URGENT: TO THE CREW OF THE AV. THERE HAS BEEN YET ANOTHER STRANGE ATTACK ON GARDEN. WE ARE FINE, BUT WE REQUEST A VOICE CONFERENCE WITH YOU ASAP HUGHES.  
  
Squall immediately reached for the microphone. He tuned in the frequency as he'd been shown by Delea to do, and started speaking.   
  
"Garden this is AV reporting over."   
  
He awaited an answer. None was forthcoming.  
  
"Garden, this is AV answering request for urgent voice conference. Over."  
  
Still no reply. He hit the panel.   
  
"Damn it!" he yelled.  
  
Rider awoke with a start, and Delea followed soon after.   
  
"What's up man?" Rider started off.  
  
"I'll tell you what's wrong. We slept through an urgent message, and that message told us that Garden was hit again, and that we needed an emergency voice conference. That's what's wrong. And the reason we missed it was because someone turned off the indicator noise." The anger was evident in his eyes, as well as the frustration. He wanted to get as much Intel regarding Rinoa as he could. He needed it. It kept him alive.  
  
"Whoa man, slow your roll. We can't have a voice conference while submerged. The signal isn't strong enough, We'd have to surface. It's the only way." Rider stated matter of factly.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? Take her up NOW. I'm not letting any leads slip through my fingers. Not a single one." Squall replied sternly.  
  
"I'm not sure it's safe right no....." Squall gave him a look that he recognized immediately. A look that said do it, or be sorry you didn't.  
  
With that he gave Delea a signal and she began to bring the vessel up. When they reached the surface Rider tried to connect.  
  
"Garden this is Rider. Commander Leonhart is ready for the voice meeting. Over."  
  
There was only silence.   
  
"I repeat. This is the crew of the AV. We request to speak with Master Hughes."  
  
Still there was only silence.  
  
"What could be the problem?" Delea asked. "Could our transmitter be messed up?"  
  
"No, no way. Everything's online and operational according to the instruments. Something is jamming the signal. I don't know what it is, but something is. That's the only explanation. It's got to be some sort of energy field near by that's interrupting the transmission."  
  
"Um, a, guys could that be it?" Delea said pointing out the window.   
  
What they saw was a large dome of energy and it appeared that they were near one edge of it. But what was amazing was what they saw going on near the center. A large portal opened in the sky. It was black as night. It looked to be an abyss of blackness. Energy swirled around it. Then Out of the water began to shoot what looked like bubbles containing men. The hole was sucking them in one by one. At quite a rapid pace I might add. There must have been hundreds of them. It would have been impossible to count them. Then with just as little warning as it had appeared, it vanished. but three bubbles were not sucked in.... They were left, and they were heading straight for the AV.   
  
"Everyone to the deck!" Squall said. "And have your weapons ready."  
  
With that the crew made their way toward the deck. Once they had arrived there they Formed up. Rider and Squall were in the front, as they had no magic with which to fight. Delea was well stocked with magic of all elemental types. She stayed in the back to support with magic. The three bubbles approached and landed right on the deck of the AV. Rider didn't even wait for them to break out before he started attacking. He quickly drew Aurora and severed the first one's watery cacoon, and it's head without even a thought. And he even added a little sarcastic "Hate to burst your bubble."  
  
Squall was not amused as the monster, or whatever it was wasn't stopped, but kept on coming. He grasped Renzokuken, and attacked furiously In a second the grand arc of his blade cough the monster man and sent him reeling. His body fell in two pieces.   
  
The second one was dispatched easily by Rider. He swung Aurora directly upwards cutting his enemy in two. The final monster began fleeing, but Delea hit him with a stop, and he froze dead in his tracks. Then she slammed him with Firaga, and he was toasted.   
  
"That was easy!" Rider said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't get cocky Rider. That was too easy. It was some sort of test." Squall said. He only wished he knew what was going on. He had to know. Then he heard the communications link going off. And they all proceeded back into the AV to find out what the news was.   
  
"What took you all so long to respond?" Orions voice asked.  
  
"Well we ran into a little problem, but it's fixed now. What's up?" Squall stated.  
  
"Well hold on to your pants Squall." Quistis's voice came next. "You won't believe this."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that." Delea said. "Try us."  
  



End file.
